Back To School
by ChipmunkFanatic80
Summary: Winter Break ends and The Chipettes and Chipmunks head back to school. One couple has alot of problems, while the other two couples help them try to get through the problems they are experiencing. Will their love be strong enough to survive?
1. Chapter 1

Back to School

Ch. 1

"Drama Once Again"

The first day back to school came and Brittany woke up and looked at the mirror before she went in her morning shower. After she finished her shower, she threw her robe on and rummaged through her closet trying to pick what to wear. She finally decided on a pink skirt, with a red top, and threw her leather jacket on with the pink B on it. She also decided to wear her brand new shoes with her outfit and fixed her hair. Jeanette knocked on her door.

"Britt are you up yet? Breakfast is on the table. Brittany?"

Brittany walked to her bedroom door and responded.

"Yes Jean, I am as ready as I possibly can be. Back to school and high school drama no escape unless we get homeschooled."

Jeanette looked at her.

"Britt come on stop talking like that. Just do not pay attention to those fans obsessed with Alvin and will do anything to break you two up. Remember one thing maybe they are obsessed with Alvin, but you are the lucky one to be in his arms after the screaming is done, the stage lights go off, and most importantly he holds you in his arms not them. If you will remember those important facts you will not have so much drama. Your love is stronger than the love of the fan girls."

Brittany smiled and followed Jeanette to the kitchen and ate her breakfast silently. Eleanor and Jeanette sighed with relief that their sister was smiling. When they finished breakfast the girls did their own dishes and went to their rooms to make their beds. When they finished with their beds they all walked out the door and they saw a pink sports car and looked around. Jeanette scratched her head and looked at Brittany. Then Eleanor looked at both her sisters and also scratched her head.

"Hey where did we see this car before? It looks very familiar but I cannot recall exactly where it was, hmm this is peculiar."

Jeanette looked around and also nodded her head trying to remember where the car was seen before. Brittany was also confused and went to the garage and saw Ms. Miller's car parked scratching her head also. Brittany unlocked the door and went to Ms. Miller's room.

"Ms. Miller do you know where this beautiful pink sports car came from? Could our neighbor have accidentally parked it in the driveway? We came out this morning and it was in our driveway, but seems very familiar for some reason. "

Ms. Miller looked at Brittany and shook her head.

"No dear I really do not know, and somehow it looks very familiar to me also. But, I am old and there is a lot I forget about. Why don't you call Alvin and ask him, maybe he knows. Dear have a good day at school and I will see you three girls after school."

Brittany closed Ms. Miller's bedroom door and dialed Alvin's cell phone, and his machine came on. She got frustrated and walked back out to the driveway.

"It figures he isn't answering his cell. He might not go today; we all know how much he despises school. Besides we were on the phone till 2am and fell asleep without saying goodnight to each other. He might think I am ignoring him."

Suddenly she felt a familiar touch around her waist.

"Alvie you startled me, why are you smiling slyly? What are you up to? I know that look."

He looked.

"That is all I get no kiss, gee I didn't know you would get so upset with me because I fell asleep while we were on the phone last night. My cell was charging in my car and I was checking under my hood to make sure my car was repaired right. I picked it up right after our concert Monday night. I have something for you babe, close your eyes and put out your hand. Do not open your eyes until I say so kabish."

She nodded and closed her eyes putting out her hand like Alvin told her to. He grabbed her hand and told her to open her eyes. She looked down at her hand and saw a set of car keys with a Pink B engraved on them. She screamed and hugged him tightly as she kissed him.

"Alvie this is the car I was looking at the day you bought your car. I can't believe you bought it for me, thank you so much. I love you so much. It is just like yours but in pink."

He smiled and kissed her back.

"You are very welcome babe. Now start her up before we are all late for school. Yo Si and Theo breathe and get in we have to jet to school. I am not getting sent to the office my first day back at school. Hello you two, would you like to walk then break it up already."

Simon and Theodore let go of Jeanette and Eleanor.

"Oh sorry, no we would not like to walk. We are coming Alvin."

Brittany got in the driver's seat and put her key into the ignition and started it up after she made sure everyone was buckled up. She pulled out carefully and followed behind Alvin to school with a big smile on her face as she parked her brand new car next to Alvin's in the student parking area. Alvin and his brothers got out of his car and grabbed the girls' hands. Alvin put on his alarm and so did Brittany then all six of them walked to the office so Brittany could get her parking decal. She bought her decal and walked out to the student parking lot to put it on her car. After she made sure the car was locked a very familiar voice came behind her.

"Oh look Ms. Diva has a new car. What a way to flaunt your wealth you gold digger, I feel for Alvin he deserves better than a gold digger like you Brittany! I suppose you told Alvin to buy you the car or you will break up with him. Trying to have a better car than me I see?"

Brittany glared at Gwen.

"Does it ever end with you? I am Alvin's girlfriend deal with it and stop talking about me like that. At least I am not a slut like you Gwen, one that is not stupid enough to sleep with you is my Alvie and you hate it! You try so hard to catch him off guard so he will be a victim of your little love game, and he is way too smart to fall into it! So do yourself a favor and give it up before you regret trying to mess with my man. Now if you would excuse me I need to get my schedule and meet up with my sisters, my man, and his brothers. Stay away from my man or you will deal with me and my claws!"

Gwen looked and walked past Brittany flicking her long blonde hair in her face. Brittany almost lunged for her when Alvin stopped her.

"Britt do not waste your strength on her, she is not worth it. Come on let's get to class before we are late. Brittany I mean it, come on the warning bell rang already. Do not let her get to you and stoop to her level."

Brittany smiled as they walked to class together and sat down behind Alvin. Gwen decided to sit by Alvin on spite and drop her pencil bending down with a leather mini skirt on. He looked and glared at her.

"Gwen I am not interested so stop trying will you? I am with Brittany and will never be interested in you. Now get up the teacher is coming and I am not getting in trouble because of the likes of you."

Brittany giggled as she opened her notebook and wrote the information on the board down. Her sisters just shook their heads and also copied the board. Alvin opened his notebook and also wrote the information from the board down. Simon and Theodore laughed very low as Gwen got angry and also wrote the information from the board down. Angry Gwen wrote the information down making her pencil squeak as she wrote. Alvin looked over at Gwen's face and also laughed winking at Brittany as she looked up and smiled at him. The bell rang and the Chipmunks and Chipettes went to their lockers to put their textbooks in them.

Gwen's locker was right below Alvin's and he looked at her.

"You first since your locker is under mine. While you go to your locker I will be over here thank you."

He walked over by Brittany and held her waist as she went in her locker and she grabbed his hands by her waist and put his textbook in her locker and closed it.

"You can get your textbook later Alvie; just remind me that it's in my locker okay."

He smiled and nodded.

"No problem Britt, or I can always share a locker with you since I can't seem to get to mine. "

Brittany smiled.

"That seems perfect Alvie just like you. I love you."

He smiled.

"Yea I know you do, but I love you more babe. Thank you for sharing your locker with me, I rather not go in my locker right now anyway. There is the warning bell let's get to 2nd period. "

Simon and Theodore grabbed Jean and Ellie's hands as Alvin grabbed Britt's as they walked to 2nd period together talking and laughing about the concert Monday night. Brittany laughed because of what happened to Gwen during the signing after Alvin disappeared to pick up his car.

Jeanette smiled and nodded.

"Yea Alvin you should've seen it. She came to the table looking for you and then the one behind her dropped her cotton candy in her hair. So she ran away embarrassed and the other fans laughed as she banged into the security guard that escorted her out because her skirt was too short and he told her pretty loud. I couldn't stop laughing and almost spelled my name wrong as I signed autographs, Brittany too."

He laughed.

"Wow I wish I could've seen it, but had to get my car from the mechanic. I am on full alert now she will try anything to lure me. But little does she know I am a lot smarter than I act especially in school. "

Simon looked.

"Yea we all know that for a fact. Just don't get left alone with her Alvin she is sneaky. I don't trust her at all. After what she tried to pull with Brittany and Terrance she is determined to get you and you better wake up and realize it bro. Keep your eyes peeled for now on."

Alvin looked.

"Yea I know Si. I am not stupid enough to fall for her tricks. I may be a rock star but I am not stupid. "

Brittany was a little worried but didn't want Alvin to know so she just sat silently in class and listened as the teacher wrote on the board. The bell rang and it was finally lunch time. Alvin looked at Brittany.

"Babe what is on your mind? You are suddenly silent, talk to me please."

Brittany looked.

"I just don't trust her Alvie. Please be careful after your Judo classes, she just signed up for Judo a couple days ago."

He looked at Brittany.

"Britt, if it makes you feel better you can pick me up from my classes to ease your mind if you want? I am not going to fall for her, don't you trust me? I am your boyfriend for 10 years now and never have cheated on you, and I never will I promise. I love you too much to ever hurt you."

She smiled and pushed him against the wall kissing him deeply. He smiled back and embraced her tightly returning the kiss. When they broke apart she smiled.

"I know. I am your girlfriend and am allowed to worry that's my job. I do trust you Alvie, and will never hurt you again I promise too. "

The final bell rang and all six of them headed to an ice cream parlor to have a treat. Alvin and Brittany shared a banana split, while their brothers shared one with her sisters. 


	2. Chapter 2

Back to School

Ch. 2

"How deep is Your Love?"

Simon held Jeanette's hand and was watching very closely as they walked to the park. Some chipmunk fans kept staring over at them as they walked together. Jeanette just sighed as they continued to walk. When they got to the park Simon sat down on the bench and Jean sat next to him resting her head on his shoulder smiling. He held her close and also smiled.

"Wow the park is so peaceful isn't it my precious? It actually feels nice sitting here in peace. No fans are approaching us to sign autographs we can just relax."

Jeanette just nodded in agreement and continued to rest her head on him.

"Yes it is very peaceful Simon. It does feel good not having to be disturbed by our fans. It is so perfect and so romantic watching the sun set, but it would be more romantic if we walk to the lake and watch it from the bank."

He looked at her and smiled.

"Very well my precious, let us make it to the lake before the sun starts to set."

They walked to the lake and sat down on the bank watching as the sun began to set. She rested her head on his shoulder as they watched the sun set and smiled as he held her close.

"I love you so much Simon. How did I ever land you? I am so glad that I did."

He smiled as he held her still.

"You were very lucky and so was I to land a precious jewel as yourself. I don't know what my life would be like if I never got with you. You are truly my world and I would be lost without you."

She smiled as she leaned in close to kiss him. He smiled as he embraced her tightly and pushed her down to the bank of the lake kissing her with pure passion. She smiled and returned the approach moving her hands inside his shirt as the kisses became more intense. He continued to kiss her with passion moving his hands down her shirt unbuttoning it slowly as he moved his lips from hers and to her arch causing her to sigh.

"Oh Simon that feels so nice, I never knew you had this side in you."

He smiled and continued to unbutton her shirt sliding it off to the ground, and moved his fingers under her bra straps sliding them down until they were exposed. His lips moved around them and she sighed even louder.

"Oh you sneaky chipmunk, it looks like Alvin is not the only bad boy of the chipmunks. How bad are you really?"

He smiled slyly at her and continued to kiss her more passionately moving his hands up her thighs making her sigh louder.

"Oh my Simon…you are so sneaky. Oh yes that is just right. Is that all you have to offer?"

He looked into her eyes and smiled slyly.

"That is only a taste of what I have to offer you my precious. You have no idea exactly what I am capable of. "

Jeanette looked at him

"I see she smiled at him I never thought of you that way. I never really thought about it at all, I just know I love you and wouldn't have anyone else."

He smiled at her and gazed deep in her eyes as they shined in the moonlight. Then he continued to kiss her passionately as she lay still gazing in his periwinkle eyes. She wrapped her arms around his neck and continued to kiss him passionately smiling.

"Oh Simon you look so much better with your contacts in, I can actually see your eyes more clearly. They shine so bright in the moonlight without your glasses on. I can't believe how long we have lasted with all the drama we deal with being major rock stars. Between the girls at high school saying all kinds of rude things about my sisters and I. The way they talk about you and your brothers how did we get so far without so many fights?"

He smiled at her and paused for a minute.

"Our love is strong my precious, and we don't allow the drama to get the best of us. Let's just hope that Alvin and Brittany can get through. They have the most drama being the two lead singers and the most popular of our group. I feel bad for them both, and told my brother he better keep his eyes open. Gwen will do anything to break them apart; I just hope he has sense enough not to allow it. Especially your sister she is so uptight and needs to calm down and also watch herself around her many adoring fans."

At that thought Simon's cell rang and it was Alvin's ringtone. He answered.

"Oh sorry Alvin about not checking in we were watching the sunset. Yea I know you have judo tonight. I have my key to get in stop worrying. Did Brittany take Jean's advice to take Judo with you?"

Alvin laughed.

"Oh so it was Jean's idea. Yes she did sign up for Judo and tonight is her first class. But she is nowhere near my level and neither is Gwen. I am actually relieved that Brittany signed up. She can excel in Judo if she puts her mind to it. Most likely she will be in the same group as Gwen. Anyway you two I am on my way over to pick up Brittany. See you after class Si and make sure you get Jean in by curfew. Alvin out."

Simon smiled.

"I will bro trust me have fun at class. See you when you get in unless I am asleep. Make sure you let us know when your tournament is."

Alvin laughed and responded.

"No problem Si. See you later on."

Simon hung up his cell and Jeanette smiled.

"Oh too bad we can't see my sister Britt beat the daylights out of Gwen. I am glad she took my advice that was a good idea to tell me that. Oh Si where is Theo and Ellie if I may ask?"

He looked up at her.

"Oh they are out with a couple of their friends to see a movie? Why are you asking me?"

She smiled slyly at him.

"No reason, it's just we have the house to ourselves with Dave away on business, and your brothers out. Maybe I want to see what else you are capable of being together so long."

He gulped.

"Wait a minute. You don't mean that Jean, you just got over your friend. I am not taking that kind of chance. First of all I am too young to be a father and you are too young to be a mother. Can't we just make out to be safe please?"

She sighed.

"Very well Si, we will just make out. Come on then let's get to your house. Sorry I wasn't thinking straight. I just want to feel your touch, but forgot that it just ended. Please don't stay mad at me."

He put his shirt back on and put her straps back on her shoulders carefully. Then he gave her the shirt and fixed his jeans as he got up. She got up and buttoned up her shirt tucking it back in her jeans. Then they headed to Simon's house hand in hand. He unlocked the door and entered making sure there were no messages on their machine. She entered carefully and sat at the kitchen table quietly. Simon made them something to eat and got them some iced tea to drink. She smiled and sipped her tea.

In the meantime Alvin pulled up to Brittany's and knocked on the door. She answered smiling at him.

"Hey Alvie I am almost done can you show me how I wear this gi? I do not know how this thing ties."

He smiled at her and tied the gi around her waist and smiled at her.

"That is all you have to do Britt. Come on we have to get there early to check in. You need to pay close attention to our Sensei and focus do not lose focus looking at Gwen. Judo takes a lot of concentration and balance. Take it from someone who has taken it since I was like 5."

She smiled as they got in his car and drove toward the dojo. He parked his car and took her hand as he grabbed his duffle bag. When they got there Sensei Lee approached them both.

"How nice of you to join us Ms. Miller, I see a bright future for you in Judo. Seville in line now as I call roll. Miller in line now and pay attention when I call your name."

She bowed to Sensei Lee and got in position by Alvin after she took off her shoes. Gwen was behind Brittany laughing.

"This will be fun kicking your butt in class then maybe Alvin will come to his senses and get with someone who has the same interests as him. What's the matter Brittany shaking because you know I will defeat you and win that hot chipmunk?"

Sensei Lee glared at Gwen.

"One more outburst like that and you will do pushups on your knuckles; do I make myself clear Ms. Martines?"

Gwen gulped.

"Yes Sensei I understand."

Class began and Brittany watched as Alvin and Juan versed one another. She sat silently and watched as Alvin got the best of Juan and knocked him down. They continued to fight one another to show the class the maneuvers they would learn today. Brittany paid close attention and was amazed at how good Alvin was in Judo being so small compared to the rest of the guys in class. Gwen continued to glare at Brittany as she also watched.

Sensei Lee looked.

"Okay class now pair off and do exactly what Seville and Montero just showed you. Miller and Martines pair off now."

Brittany glared and got up and got in position facing Gwen. They bowed to one another and Gwen lunged at Brittany. She grabbed her arm as Alvin grabbed Juan's and knocked her on the floor. Gwen tried to get up and Brittany prevented her from doing so. Then Sensei Lee bowed to Brittany.

"Well done Miller, I Can see you were paying attention to the lesson. You will be just like Seville in due time. He is one of my best students despite his size. Now take a break and catch your breath."

Alvin smiled at her.

"Wow Britt you are a fast learner. You did very well tonight I am very proud of you. Here take a sip of my water."

She smiled and sipped his water.

"Thank you Alvie. But I was thinking maybe we should take up Karate. I mean you are almost to your red belt and you will be done and I will be here by myself with Gwen. Can we please look into Karate classes?"

He smiled at her.

"Hmm that might not be such a bad idea. I was thinking the same thing actually. Either way Sensei Lee will still be our teacher. Let's go talk to him then babe."

She nodded and followed Alvin to where Sensei Lee sat and drank his water.

"Yes Alvin what is it? Oh by the way here is your red belt. Congratulations you are done with Judo. If you want to transfer to my Tae Kwon Do classes you both can, just be aware there is more discipline in that class because that is mainly combat techniques. We can set you both up right after class it is just 10 more dollars."

Alvin looked and nodded.

"Okay Sensei we will take Tae Kwon Do then. I will pay for both of us since I am the only one with my wallet tonight. Do I have to start from the beginning with a white belt?"

Sensei Lee looked at him.

"Yes Seville it is not the same as judo, but I am pretty sure you will do well."

Alvin sighed as he used his credit card to pay for their Tae Kwon Do classes. Then behind him he heard Gwen.

"Oh Sensei I want to take Tae Kwon Do too."

Brittany glared at her and walked away and sat back down to meditate to calm herself down. Alvin also glared at her and walked away angry. Then he sat down by Brittany and also meditated. Gwen sat next to both of them and smiled slyly. Juan looked at her and shook his head.

"You really think you will make it in Tae Kwon Do? I would like to see you try. You will not stand a chance. You can't even fight to save your life."

Gwen glared at Juan.

"We will just see about that Juan. I will do a lot better than Ms. Prima Donna over there and you know it."

Juan laughed.

"Yea okay whatever you say Gwen. We will just see how fast you fall in Tae Kwon Do. See you next Tuesday. Alvin and Britt class is over let's get a bite to eat my treat."

Alvin opened his eyes and smiled. Then he shook Brittany carefully. She opened her eyes and got up glaring at Gwen shoving her new Tae Kwon Do gi in her face.

"Ooh Brittany is going to cry when I destroy her pretty little face in class Tuesday night. Then we will see if Alvin stays with her."

Brittany glared at her.

"I am not wasting my strength on you. We will see whose face gets destroyed in class Tuesday night! You are not going to know what hit you I swear. Now get out of my face before I make you!"

Alvin pulled her back and dragged her out to his car.

"Britt will you calm down. You and this jealousy is not going to help you in class, you will get in deep trouble if you do not learn to control that temper of yours I mean it! Now get in the car and ignore her. Yo Juan we will meet you at Taco Bell."

Juan looked.

"Okay Al see you when you two arrive. Britt he is right you can't be losing your temper like you are. In Tae Kwon Do it is not the same as Judo and it is about self control. You have to learn to control your temper."

Juan drove toward Taco Bell and Alvin glared at Gwen before he got in the car.

"You better watch it Gwen. You are going to get severely injured if you do not stop starting on Brittany. Also in class Tuesday night you better keep your distance from us both I mean it. See you on Tuesday night at class bye Gwen."

He got in the car and drove toward Taco Bell with his other hand behind Brittany's head. She smiled at him and just looked out the window. They arrived at Taco Bell and entered where Juan waited for them. Brittany smiled as Alvin grabbed her waist and waited in line with them both. Juan ordered their food and paid for it. Then they all sat down and ate their tacos laughing about Gwen in class tonight. When they finished eating Alvin thanked Juan and took Brittany home.

She smiled at him as he walked her to the door.

"Thank you Alvie for paying for my classes. I think I will enjoy being in class with you since at the moment we are at the same rank. Why don't you come in for a little while?"

He looked at her and shook his head.

"Britt please I am so tired from class and want to go to sleep."

She looked at him.

"Why are you suddenly nervous because I am inviting you in? Is it because we will be the only ones here because our brothers and sisters are on a date? It never bothered you before, what has changed so suddenly Alvin? You never passed up an opportunity before and I am starting to wonder if you want to be with me anymore?"

He looked at her.

"Britt babe, do not be ridiculous. I only want to be with you and no one else. I am just really tired and just want to go home to sleep. Besides you also look tired. Goodnight Britt I love you."

He embraced her tightly and kissed her deeply by the door. As they kissed he felt his body heat up and gulped. Britt felt it and just continued to kiss him deeply moving her hands inside his gi tracing his muscles. He grabbed her hand and smiled slyly.

"Aren't you a naughty chipette tonight? On second thought I might come in after all."

She smiled slyly at him and continued to trace his muscles.

"Would you like to see exactly how naughty this chipette can be Alvie? I am the bad girl of the chipettes after all aren't I?"

He smiled at her.

"That is what I heard but haven't really seen that side of you just yet. Would you like to change that or no?"

She smiled slyly and locked the door behind them and ran up to her room. He chased after her and grabbed her from behind. Then he kissed her deeply against her bedroom door locking it behind her and led her to her bed smiling down at her. She looked up at him and smiled slyly kissing him passionately running her fingers through his hair. He continued to kiss her passionately and moved his hands to her gi untying the belt and sliding it off her shoulders moving his lips from hers and to her shoulders making her sigh.

"Oh Alvie that feels so nice. Your lips are so soft against my skin. Is that all you are capable of my love doctor?"

He smiled down at her and kissed her shoulders more sliding his fingers under her bra straps and slid them down making her sigh a little louder as his tongue moved across her shoulders and across her chest as he undid the clasps of her bra and made her bra fall to the ground. She closed her eyes and lay still as she felt the gi fall to her bedroom floor. Sounds of pleasure leaked from her lips as he caressed every inch of her body with his hands. She moved her hands inside his gi and untied the belt from his waist still kissing him deeply as she slid it off causing it to fall on top of hers. Alvin's hands moved down and caused her to moan as they slid to her floor on top of his gi. She felt his hands and grabbed them.

"Oh Alvin if this happens tonight will you stay with me or walk away like many of your friends have to a few of my friends."

He smiled down at her.

"Britt we are together a very long time of course I will not walk away if this happens tonight. To be honest with you I wanted this to happen a long time ago but didn't want to pressure you. I have been ready since I turned 13 and we went to Australia to see Olivia with you three. That night Olivia let us share a bed I wanted to but I held back because I knew you would hit me if I tried anything."

She giggled.

"That is why you kept running to the bathroom every night we slept in the bed together. That is cute actually in a weird way but I still love you Alvie. I just do not want to be pushed to the side if I allow you in tonight. Promise me you will be by my side in the morning or I will not allow it understood Alvie."

At that thought he heard the rain begin to fall and picked up his cell to call Simon as the thunder roared outside. Simon heard his cell and answered.

"Alvin where are you? It is really bad out there you should've been home already. I hope you're not driving in this rain!"

Alvin looked at Brittany and she stayed quiet.

"Of course I am not driving in this rain. After class we went to Brittany's to have some coffee and when I was about to leave the weather got really bad. So I am staying over at Brittany's tonight because I will not drive in this pouring rain. Make sure when Theo gets in you put the house alarm on and I will see you tomorrow when I can get on the road again. Goodnight Simon."

Simon responded.

"Okay Alvin sleep tight see you tomorrow, by the way Theo and Ellie are staying over at Tara's house because her mother told Theo he is not walking home in this weather. As for Jean she will be here with me night bro see you tomorrow."

Alvin hung up his cell and turned it off putting it on Brittany's night stand. Then he smiled down at her.

"Still think I will leave if this happens tonight Britt? Brittany hello boyfriend talking here are you listening to me? Britt?"

He looked down and saw her fast asleep with her head on his chest and shook his head. He quietly got up and hung their gis in her bathroom and fixed his boxers after he cooled off when he used cold water to wash his face. He got back in her bed and held her soft body in his arms as she slept soundly on him. Finally he shut her light off and covered them both drifting off to sleep holding her close to him. She opened her eyes and saw him fast asleep holding her not caring she had nothing on under the sheets. She actually liked the way his hands felt as he held her close to him as he slept. She kissed his forehead and whispered in his ear.

"I will stay like this tonight so when we get up in the morning we can pick up where we left off. Night Alvie I love you see you in the morning. "

She drifted back off to sleep putting her arms around him as he slept next to her. 


	3. Chapter 3

Back to School

Ch. 3

"The Ultimate Test"

At Tara's house Eleanor lay in her sleeping bag thinking. She looked around the room and saw Tara asleep in her boyfriend's arms and sighed. Then she woke up quietly and entered the spare room and watched as Theodore slept in the bed. She discovered that he wasn't covered and put the comforter over him after she kissed his forehead.

Theodore recognized the touch of her soft lips and woke up smiling at her.

"Ellie sweetie you can't sleep? Why don't you come lay in the bed with me? Trust me you get by me you will be sleeping like a baby."

She smiled as she climbed in the bed and lay next to him resting her head on his chest. The lightning came in the window and Eleanor buried her head. He stroked her forehead gently and smiled as he calmed her down. She gazed into his green eyes and smiled at him and their lips met. He embraced her tightly and moved his hands in her shirt slowly unbuttoning her pajama top. She smiled and continued to kiss him deeply moving her hands under the sheet across his chest. She sighed as she felt her pajama top fall off as Theo's hands caressed her chest and moved down her thighs as they continued to kiss deeply. She grabbed his hands and looked deep into his eyes.

"Teddy are we ready for this? Do you really have enough trust in me to allow this to happen tonight? Aren't you the least bit nervous, I know I am? A lot of my friends tell me if a girl gives it up to a guy they end up dumping them the next day."

He looked up at her.

"Ellie we are together a long time, you shouldn't listen to what your friends say. If anything happens tonight we will still be together I will never leave you. You are everything to me. I don't know what I would do if I never landed you in my arms. I am not going to put pressure on you, though I am all heated up right now. The decision is yours."

She smiled down at him and continued to kiss him deeply still moving her hands across his chest as they continued to kiss deeply as the lightning lit up the room. His hands moved to her pajama bottoms and he slowly slid them down to the floor. Eleanor sighed loudly as she felt his hands by her sensitive area.

"Oh Teddy bear that feels so nice, I never imagined you with a bad boy side."

He smiled and continued to move his hands as he kissed her more deeply and felt her hands by his boxers untying them and slid them off. They both heard Tara's mom come in and gulped. She walked over to the bed.

"Theodore and Eleanor are you two having a hard time sleeping. This weather will last all night I will bring you both some warm milk to help you both sleep."

Theodore sat up and sighed with relief as Tara's mom closed the door. Eleanor got a little nervous and ran to the bathroom grabbing her pajamas on the floor. He got out of the bed and put his boxers back on tying them and knocking on the bathroom door.

"Ellie sweetie I'm not mad at you. Just let me know when you're ready I'll understand. Ellie don't do this to me please."

She exited the bathroom and embraced him tightly.

"I am ready, but we can't take a chance here Teddy Bear. We are going to have to wait until we can actually be alone. If we do here we will get caught and both of us grounded. "

He nodded and embraced her back.

"When my brother and your sister are at class one night we will take it to the level we almost got to tonight okay sweetie. Until then I will be on my best behavior I promise. Come on Ellie let's get back to bed."

She smiled as she lay down and waited until Theodore came back on the bed smiling at her. She rested her head on his chest and he stroked her forehead gently. Then Tara's mom entered the room and handed them both their warm milk.

"How long are you two together out of curiosity? You seem so close just like your brothers and sisters."

Theodore sipped his milk.

"We are almost together ten years. We have been together since elementary school. Being major rock stars it really isn't easy to actually have a social life. I have been through so much with Ellie and then we fell in love and since that day we are so in love. Yes I know we are young but a chipmunk grows up a little faster than a human. Also having her on tour with me brings us closer. Goodnight Mrs. Martin see you in the morning and thank you."

He drifted off to sleep holding Eleanor close as she slept soundly on him. Mrs. Martin took their cups after she covered them and closed the door quietly behind her as she exited,

"You're very welcome Theodore; see you both in the morning. Don't worry I already left a message for your older brother about where you two are?"

Back at the Miller house Alvin woke up around 12am and still saw Britt fast asleep. He got out of the bed quietly not to disturb Brittany and entered her bathroom to wash off his face. When he exited the bathroom lightning lit up her room and startled Brittany. She sat up and was shaking a little.

"Alvie the weather is so bad out there and I hate lightning! Please come back to bed and hold me. "

He smiled at her and got back on the bed. Then he held her close and comforted her as the lightning flashed. Her soft body felt so good against his skin that he felt his body starting to heat up and sweat started to form on his forehead. Then the electricity went off and the room suddenly got hot. He knew if the electricity did not go back on he would lose his self-control. Brittany also realized how suddenly his body heat rose and smiled at him.

"Alvie I don't think you heard what I said after you hung up with Simon in my sleep did you?"

He swallowed hard and didn't look in her eyes because he was trying not to lose control. Then he responded.

"No Britt babe I really didn't quite catch what you said. You were so tired that I just decided to let you sleep."

She smiled and turned his face toward her.

"I said maybe in the morning we can leave off where we started before I fell asleep. But it's up to you my #1 munkstar. Remember I'm just the female chipmunk and you are the male. Besides, the electricity isn't coming on anytime soon the phones also went down. We might as well keep ourselves occupied."

He heard the rain pouring down and the lightning still lit up the room. Then he checked the phone and saw she was right. He hung it up and smiled at her.

"Oh you gave me a new nickname I see. I thought I was the love doctor."

She smiled at him slyly.

"No that is the name you gave yourself. I just went along with it, but I haven't seen you live up to it. "

He looked at her smiling slyly.

"Oh really would you like me to show you? You just set me off and now there is no turning back."

She smiled at him as he removed the sheet from her body and started to kiss her deeply. Then she embraced him tightly as they kissed in passion. Her hands moved to his boxers and she untied them and slid them down. She smiled at him moving her hands down and her eyes widened.

"Oh Alvin is that normal; what does it mean if you don't mind me asking"

He smiled slyly as he put the sheet over them both.

"It mean you're in for a long night. Especially now you went and set me off."

She gulped and gazed in his midnight blue eyes.

"Alvin be honest with me; will I be your first? Have you done this before with any of your exes?"

He sighed and started to get annoyed.

"Britt we have been through this a million times. I keep on giving you the same answer, and you just keep on asking. Don't you trust me at all?"

She sat up.

"Of course I trust you Alvie, but you're a major rock star. Most rock stars your age had a variety of partners and so much experience in that sort of thing."

He looked at her and said.

"Then if that's the case why do you keep asking me. Britt I have never done anything with any of my exes. I couldn't even kiss them the way I kiss you let alone have any trust in them whatsoever."

She looked deep in his eyes and seen he was telling the truth. Then she smiled at him and continued to move her hands down causing him to moan softly. He pushed her down to the bed kissing her with passion as he caressed every inch of her body causing her to sigh and moan louder. Suddenly she felt him move down on her slowly and she bit down on her lip closing her eyes gripping him tightly as they got more into it rolling across her bed underneath the sheet causing her to sweat more and her breath escalated. She indulged as they continued to get deeper and all she could hear was her heart rapidly beating in her chest and also heard Alvin's heart rapidly beating. When she tried to scream out he put his lips over hers was preventing her to make a sound.

Finally Alvin rolled off of Brittany and wiped the sweat from her brow smiling at her. She smiled at him after she caught her breath.

"Oh Alvie that felt amazing. You truly are the love doctor and all mine. I have never felt this way in all my life you truly quenched my desire. I love you so much Alvie."

He smiled at her and kissed her deeply.

"I told you that you are my 1st love maybe next time you will listen to me. I love you so much Brittany and am glad that you are my 1st love. I wouldn't want it any other way."

She smiled at him

"Neither would I Alvie, I love you so much and am so glad you also were my 1st love. Goodnight Alvie I am so out of energy right now that I think I will sleep. See you in the morning my personal love doctor. "

She smiled and shifted her head to his chest and fell asleep with her arms around him. He smiled and kissed her on the forehead. Then he put on her ceiling fan and put his arms around her also making sure they were both fully covered. Then he also fell asleep holding Brittany's soft body as she slept soundly on him still sweaty from making love tonight. But he felt satisfied and very refreshed.


	4. Chapter 4

Back To School

Ch. 4

"The Ultimate Test pt. 2"

Back at the Seville house Jeanette sat on the couch and ignored Simon as he bought the popcorn to the living room and handed her some lemonade. She took it , but still didn't say a word to him. Then he sat down next to her and looked shaking his head.

"Jean are you okay? Talk to me will you? Please don't tell me you're still mad at me about earlier. I'm just too young to be a father and you are too young to be a mother. Jean please try to understand"

Jeanette just looked and stayed silent all night not even looking at Simon at all. When the movie ended she went up to the spare room without even kissing him goodnight. He entered the kitchen and did the dishes, and then he went to his room and lay in his bed staring up at the ceiling. He looked at his cell and called Alvin. When he didn't answer he just hung up and fell asleep.

In the spare room Jeanette also lay awake looking up at the ceiling. She tried to call Brittany and got no answer. She also hung up and fell asleep.

The next morning Brittany woke up and got out of the bed quietly not to disturb Alvin who was fast asleep in her bed. She looked around the room thinking it was a dream. Then she entered her bathroom and took a shower. When she finished her shower she headed downstairs and watched the Squeakquel as Alvin slept still. She sighed and entered the kitchen to get some cereal and some orange juice. She watched and ate her cereal in silence.

Alvin woke up and looked to the side and didn't see Brittany. He entered the bathroom and also took a shower. When he came out of his shower he heard the TV on and entered the living room. She watched in silence looking and shook her head. He headed downstairs and grabbed her from behind.

"Hey babe how did you sleep? I slept well."

She smiled and put her spoon down and turned around toward him.

"I slept well except a dream I had last night. I dreamt about us in a state I never knew was possible."

He looked at her.

"Britt you didn't dream, it really happened and I'm glad it did. I have been fighting it for such a long time and am glad that you finally trusted me. I wouldn't want it any other way either."

She smiled at him.

"Neither would I Alvie. I was just nervous last night, after what my friends say to me in the locker room. I really thought if I gave into you that you would've left me. That's why I have resisted you so long. It's just last night I couldn't resist you anymore; I wanted to show you how much I love you. I knew I wanted my 1st time to be with you, and now you are my 1st love. I love you so much Alvie."

He smiled at her and sat next to her on the couch.

"You shouldn't have been nervous Britt. We are together for 10 years, and your friends can only wish they have what you do."

She smiled.

"Yes I have you and they can only wish they did. Besides I have my fame thanks to you of course. How did I get so lucky to have you?"

He smiled as he held her.

"You got lucky I guess, and so did I. I love you Britt. Hey Britt have you checked your cell? I looked at mine this morning and Simon tried to call me but left no message. I hope everything is okay between him and your sister."

Britt reached over and checked her cell.

"Yea Jean tried to call me too. Hmm maybe they are fighting again. I can't imagine what they could be fighting about can you Alvie?"

He shook his head.

"No I can't imagine what they are fighting about. You never know with those two, and Simon is always lecturing me about our relationship. We always fight but we always make up shortly after the fight is over. I thought we were the only couple that has fights, but I think I was wrong."

Jeanette woke up the next morning and sat on the porch trying to get the picture of Simon and Gillian a week ago out of her mind trying not to cry. She just left and walked home by herself crying. Simon woke up and entered the spare room and didn't see Jeanette. He looked outside and watched as she walked home with her head down. His cell rang and he answered.

"Gillian, why are you calling me now? I told you I was spending time with Jeanette. What is it with your laughing?"

She responded.

"Are you telling me you have no idea why Jeanette has been acting weird lately? I will tell you why; when we were at the movies last Friday she happened to be there with Valerie and saw us kiss. She thinks that you're cheating on her with me. Isn't it true Simon, you are cheating on your girlfriend with me, but you don't know how to tell her you rather be with me than that klutz. Are we meeting in our normal place?"

At that moment Alvin walked in glaring at Simon.

"So that is what you two are fighting about? When will you ever learn bro? You are so busy telling me that I fight too much with Brittany. When you are cheating on your girlfriend with your ex, which used you for the fame and the money. Chose that biker over you, and shoved it in your face too. I suppose you also slept with her too. You better choose bro you can't have both remember that."

Simon glared at Alvin.

"For your information I didn't sleep with anyone Mr. Know It All. Why don't you worry about your own relationship instead of butting into mine? You don't scare me Alvin remember, I have beat you in many of the fights we have had."

Alvin laughed.

"Really when was that? I always ended up grounded because you started with me for no reason at all! You know what Simon do what the hell you want I'm done with you! Now if you'd excuse me I have to get ready for Juan's birthday party now get out of my way!"

Simon looked as he blocked the stairway.

"Exactly what will you do to me shorty if I don't move? Mr. Thinks he knows it all."

Alvin grabbed his shirt and picked him up.

"I'll severely injure you if you don' move little brother, does that answer your question. I don't know who you think you're playing with Simon. Now get out of my way!"

Theodore walked in and heard his brothers fighting.

"Will you two stop it already? You are brothers not enemies for the 100th time! I am sick of hearing you two act like babies when you get into a fight now both of you move out of my way!"

He stormed up to his room and slammed his bedroom door. Then Alvin followed and stormed up to his room and also slammed his bedroom door! Simon looked and went back to his call.

"I'll meet you by ice cream shop then we will figure out what we will do from there. Bye Gillian talk to you in a bit Simon out." He hung up his cell and got ready for his date with Gillian.

Back at the Miller house Brittany was straightening up when she heard Jeanette coming in.

"Jean what is wrong? You look like you were crying. What is going on with you and Simon?"

Jeanette looked at her older sister.

"Simon has been seeing Gillian behind my back. I caught them at the movies last Friday night and they also kissed. I'll be in my room Brittany just leave me alone, I don't want to talk about it! I hate Simon that's all I know. He can keep Gillian I don't care anymore! Just leave me alone Brittany!"

She ran to her room and slammed her bedroom door as Eleanor walked in. Eleanor looked at Brittany.

"Do I even want to know what is with Jean? Britt so it is true Simon has been seeing Gillian behind Jean's back? Oh no poor Jean. Shouldn't we try and calm her down Britt?"

Britt shook her head.

"Yes Ellie he has been seeing Gillian behind Jean's back. I thought it was another rumor, but now I know it's not a rumor but the truth. I have to get ready for Juan's birthday party. Will you be okay here, or would you like to join me and Alvie?"

Eleanor sighed.

"I will go. Maybe we should let Jeanette stay here and calm down? Will she be okay?"

Brittany looked.

"She will be fine Ellie. She just has to cool off. Hopefully Simon comes to his senses and realizes what he has done to Jeanette. For right now let's stay out of it okay."

Alvin got ready for Juan's party and knocked on Theo's door.

"Theo would you like to come with Britt and I to Juan's party? Eleanor is coming what do you say?"

Theo looked at the picture of all 6 of them and responded.

"Sure Alvin I'll be right down let me get ready."

Alvin sprayed his cologne on and went outside to wait for Theo as he started up his car. Theo exited the house and got in Alvin's car as they drove to the girls' house to pick them up. Brittany and Eleanor got in the car and Alvin drove toward Juan's house. They arrived at the party and Alvin parked his car. After he parked it they all entered the backyard and Juan and his girlfriend greeted all 4 of them.

"Hey guys come on in the party just started, where are Jean and Si?"

Alvin looked as he took Britt's hand and entered the house.

"Well Jean is at home crying because she caught Simon with his ex when she was at the movie with you girls. Val how long have you known about Si cheating on Jean?"

Valerie looked.

"I have known for a while. I just didn't know how to tell her she seemed so happy being with Simon. I know I am her best friend but I didn't want to hurt her Alvin. I can't believe he is doing this to Jeanette. Gillian is such a slut, it's not even funny. How can he choose Gillian over Jean? Alvin, Britt what are we going to do?"

Juan held her waist.

"Babe calm down it will be okay I promise. Let's enjoy the party please. We will figure out something I promise. There is no way am I standing here allowing Si to hurt Jean and neither will his brothers and their girlfriends."

Alvin looked and nodded.

"Yea you're right bro. He will not get away with this he will learn the hard way. When he does he better not run to me I am ready to severely injure him. He better not run to Jean either she is really hurt. Let's drop it and enjoy the party shall we?"

Britt smiled.

"Yes we shall Alvie. Come on our favorite song is on. Alvin pretty please I want to dance."

He took her hand and went to the dance floor and danced to the beat with Brittany laughing. Juan took Valerie's hand and also headed to the dance floor and also enjoyed himself as he danced with his girl. Theo grabbed Ellie's hand and they joined them on the dance floor. They also enjoyed themselves. A couple hours later Jeanette arrived at the party and watched as they all had a great time staring at her cell phone wallpaper. Carlos recognized her and walked over to her.

"Hey Jean how are you? Have you been crying? Come on to the dance floor with me, I am your friend and hate to see you like this. Jean come on please dance with me?"

Jean took his hand and joined him on the dance floor and had a great time. Britt smiled as she saw Jeanette dancing with Carlos. Eleanor was also happy that Jean decided to join them at the party. The song ended and they all entered the porch to get something to eat. Valerie looked at Jean.

"Jean are you okay now? Sorry about Simon, I just didn't know how to tell you. I'm your best friend and should've gone to you the 1st time I saw him with Gillian. Please forgive me."

Jean smiled.

"You're forgiven Val. I wouldn't have believed you even if you did tell me. I had to see it with my own eyes and when we went to the movies I caught them together. I kind of had the feeling he was cheating on me because when he talked to me he couldn't look me straight in my eyes like he normally did. Besides, I checked his cell and saw that she has been calling him a lot lately. I caught him red handed, and am through with him. So he can keep Gillian, she's going to hurt him again and this time I am not going to be there to comfort him. I have had it."

Carlos looked at Jean.

"Jean I know you will probably yell at me, but can I take you on a date? I have liked you for a very long time."

She looked at him.

"I will think about it okay Carlos. Thank you for cheering me up. Just give me some time and I will give you my answer I promise."

He smiled.

"Okay Jean I am just glad you came. I just can't believe that Simon hurt you like this. He has no idea what he has lost. So many guys wish they were in his shoes and I was one of them and I'm admitting it."

She giggled.

"So that is why you were always tripping over your own feet when I passed by with my sisters. Its okay Carlos I'm not mad. I used to like you also but then I got with Simon and stopped liking you. We are friends now, so you will get your answer in school Monday."

In the meantime, Simon took Dave's car and met Gillian in their normal meeting place. She was waiting at the ice cream shop and ran out to the car and got in the passenger side.

"Hey Si I'm so glad you met me today. I was afraid you were going to Juan's party and stand me up. So what are you going to do? Are we going to keep seeing each other or is it over after tonight? Please answer the question Si. I didn't mean to hurt you when I decided to date Johnny. I had no idea what I had until you dumped me for cheating on you. It was just so awesome dating one of the chipmunks and I took advantage of you. I will never forgive myself for being such a fool."

Simon looked at her.

"I haven't officially broken up with Jean, but should be getting a phone call soon telling me we're over. "

At that moment his cell rang and he answered. Jeanette yelled in her cell.

"You have done it this time Simon Seville. I can't believe you cheated on me after we are together 10 years. You can have Gillian, if you think she is a better girlfriend than I am. Just lose my number we are over you two-timing jerk! Goodbye Simon!"

Simon yelled back.

"Fine then you feel that way then you also lose my number Jeanette. It's your fault pressuring me about going to the next level in our relationship. Don't blame anyone else but yourself fine then its settled we are no longer together. Make sure you let the papers know too goodbye Jeanette!"

Gillian looked and smiled at Simon.

"Does that mean that I am your girlfriend again? If you give me a second chance I will not hurt you again I promise. Simon please say yes."

He smiled at her and leaned over to kiss her. She embraced him tightly and they kissed passionately. Then he started up the car and drove toward the beach house that he and his brothers own and stay at during the summer. He took her hand as he locked up Dave's car and unlocked the door to enter the house.

She smiled and looked around.

"Wow Si this is really nice. I can't believe you three own such a pretty house. "

He looked at her and smiled.

"That's part of being world known rock stars! Go and make yourself comfortable while I fix something for us to eat. Keep this in mind Gillian, this is your last chance. You pull what you did again I will not want anything to do with you and I mean it."

She sat on the couch and watched him enter the kitchen.

"I understand Si, I won't pull what I did before I promise."


	5. Chapter 5

Back to School

Ch 5

"Broken Ties"

Monday morning Alvin and his brothers went to pick up the girls. Brittany smiled as she in on the passenger side and kissed Alvin on the lips.

"Morning Alvie my #1 munkstar. Hey Theo and Simon. Jean come on we'll be late for school."

Jeanette got in but ignored Simon saying hi to Theo and Alvin. Alvin pulled out carefully and drove toward the school. Eleanor rested her head on Theo's shoulder and he held her close. When they arrived at school Carlos was waiting by terrace eating his breakfast. Gillian was waiting for Simon by his locker with a smile on her face.

Alvin parked his car and they all got out as he armed his alarm. Then he took Britt's hand and entered the terrace to get a fast orange juice for him and Brittany. She sat on his lap and shook her head as Simon met Gillian by his locker and kissed her. Alvin also shook his head and turned to Jean.

"Si is my brother, but if you really like Carlos give him a chance to be with you. I will not have anything against it and neither will your sisters or Theo. It's up to you Jean."

Jeanette smiled and walked over by where Carlos sat.

"Hey Carlos I think we can start dating if you're still interested."

He smiled and hugged her.

"Yes Jean I am very interested still. Thank you for giving me a chance; I won't hurt you I promise. Come on I'll walk you to class Jean."

She smiled and took his hand as he walked her to class and she kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you Carlos. Maybe it is time for me to move on. See you in a bit."

He smiled as he walked to his class with Juan and Jesse. They were very happy for Carlos, but also really angry at Simon for hurting Jeanette. As Simon entered the class Gillian embraced him tightly and kissed him with passion. Jean just looked and went back to copying the board. Alvin, Theo, Britt, and Ellie glared at him as he took his seat next to Jean. He didn't seem to car and also copied the board in silence.

In the meantime Gillian walked to class with Juliet and Susie. Juliet looked and asked.

"How did you manage to get Simon back? I tried everything to get Theo back but he can't stand me."

Susie looked at her.

"I wouldn't either, you used Theo to get to Alvin. That was wrong in so many ways that I can't believe I'm still friends with you."

Juliet looked.

"Oh really look who is talking Susie. You cheated on Alvin and you have your nerve lecturing me?"

Susie stared.

"I didn't cheat on Alvin. I couldn't take being his girl anymore girls were all over him. I just didn't know how to tell him that's the only reason I broke up with him."

Gillian looked.

"Well I got Simon back so I am a very lucky girl right now. "

Susie just shook her head and took her seat in class. Juliet sat down and remained silent. Gillian sat down at her desk playing with the S Simon gave her. The bell rang for lunch and Carlos met Jean for lunch and they walked to the cafeteria together. Alvin and Theo walked to lunch with Brittany and Eleanor talking and laughing.

At lunch Simon watched as Jeanette sat on Carlos's lap as she ate her lunch and shook his head. Gillian looked at him and asked.

"Si are you okay? Why are you looking over by your ex girlfriend's table? Can't you see she has moved on just like you have with me?"

He looked and sighed then he ate his lunch in silence. Alvin and Theo looked over by where Simon was and could see how miserable he was. They just ate their lunch and chatted with their friends, Brittany and Eleanor laughing about the party Sunday night.

Juan looked and smiled.

"That was rich Al. We were playing Spin the Bottle and you said you don't play."

Britt laughed.

"Of course he doesn't play he has me. Besides we're not kids anymore. We have all matured over the years with our careers taking off the way they did. At least we can also have a normal life. "

Alvin looked.

"Yea it just was no use of playing Spin the Bottle I am happy with Brittany and wouldn't have it any other way. We have lasted 10 years and never been happier than we are. It feels good having a girlfriend who loves me for who I am not just because I am Alvin lead singer of The Chipmunks. "

Theo and Eleanor nodded in agreement as they ate their lunch in silence. Simon just kept staring over at Jean and shook his head.

'What have I done? How could I be so stupid and cheat on the only girl that loves me for my personality and not my fame. 10 years we lasted and I deceived my soul mate.'

Jeanette just glared at Simon as he ate his lunch. Carlos was all smiles as they shared a pudding. Alvin, Brittany, Ellie, and Theo also shared a pudding. Today was also the day of the pep rally and Juan looked at Alvin.

"Yo Al did you forget your uniform? We have a pep rally today. Earth to Al are you listening?"

Alvin looked.

"No I didn't forget it's in my back pack. I will put it on soon right after lunch calm down bro."

Britt smiled as she wore her cheerleading uniform as she finished her lunch.

"Go on and get your uniform on Alvie I'll throw out the trash. Our pep rally is at 1:00pm."

Alvin got up and went to the boys'locker room and Gwen hid trying to get him alone. Britt spotted her following Alvin and ran after her fast as she could. Then she grabbed her from behind glaring.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? You are a girl and not allowed in the boys' locker room. That is my man and I swear I will severely injure you if you don't stop trying to get with him. Now get your blonde self out of here before I throw you out of here. Move it Gwen I mean it you little slut."

Alvin exited the locker room and grabbed Brittany before she lunged for Gwen. Then he glared at her and said.

"Do you ever stop? Gwen give it up already. I am with Brittany and I will never cheat on her. She is the only girl I will ever be with. It is time you stop trying to get with me before I make sure you stay away from me. I will get you for harassment now enough. I do not date fan girls for the 100th time. Now if you don't mind Britt and I have to get to class!"

A couple hours the pep rally began and Brittany took her position with her squad. Alvin led the team as they all made baskets while the cheerleaders led by Britt cheered for the team. Jeanette sat by Carlos as they watched the pep rally. Eleanor rested her head on Theo as they watched the pep rally. Simon sat silent as he watched the pep rally while Gillian rested her head on his shoulder.

Valerie sat and watched the pep rally cheering on Juan. Juliet and Susie just watched in silence. The pep rally ended and they all headed out to Alvin's car. Juan looked and stared.

"Yo Al the Superbowl Party is at your houseee right bro?"

Alvin smiled.

"Yea like always party starts at 5pm. See you on Sunday have a goodnight. Simon I guess Gillian is riding with us? Get in Gillian, but don't touch anything I mean it."

Carlos approached Alvin.

"I'll take Jean home see you on Sunday night you guys awesome game Alvin."

Alvin looked.

"Yea thanks. See you on Sunday Carlos. Si get in before I make you walk home. I am tired and in no mood for you tonight I mean it."

Britt sighed as she got in the passenger side. Then Alvin pulled out carefully and drove toward Gillian's house. Simon got out and walked her to the door while Alvin gagged. Theodore shook his head also.

"Why did we agree to let Si date her again? Now I really hate the idea Alvin are you listening to me?"

Alvin looked back.

"Yea I'm listening loud and clear Theo. We also have to put up with her at the party to top it off."

Simon kissed Gillian goodnight and waited for her to go in before he went back to Alvin's car. When he got in the car Alvin drove toward the girls' house he and Theo walked Britt and Ellie to the door and kissed them both goodnight. Then they went back to Alvin's car and he drove toward the house.

Carlos took Jeanette over to his house to meet his mom and then he drove her home smiling. When he pulled up Jeanette smiled.

"Carlos are you going to walk me to the door? I am your girl now you are allowed to. "

He smiled as he parked the car and took Jean's hand after he locked up his car. Jeanette introduced him to Ms. Miller and she smiled.

"Nice to meet you Carlos and I am Jeanette and her sisters' stepmother. Her sisters are already asleep upstairs. Would you like anything dear?"

He smiled.

"No thank you ma'am just had to make sure I got Jean home safe. Nice meeting you she is very lucky to have a caring mom like you. Well Jean I have to get home now night babe."

Jeanette walked him out and smiled.

"You can kiss me you know. I am surprised you haven't tried yet."

He smiled at her and embraced her tightly.

"I didn't want you to think I am an insensitive jerk Jean. I am just glad that I finally have you in my arms."

She smiled and gazed in his green eyes.

"You have my permission to kiss me. "

He smiled and leaned in kissing her as she embraced him. When they broke apart they both smiled. He waited until she got in and then he drove home. She entered the house and got ready for bed falling asleep instantly as h head hit her pillow.

Back at the Seville house Simon wiped off Gillian's kiss and entered his room slamming the door. Alvin was in his bathroom brushing his teeth when he heard Simon's bedroom door slam and shook his head. Then he entered Simon's room and saw how depressed his brother was.

"Si why did you cheat on Jean? What did you think she would just forgive you? Now you're miserable because you really messed up. You know deep down that Gillian is going to pull the same crap she did years ago. It is no one else's fault but your own. If you don't want to be with her be a man and tell her bro. Goodnight I am going to bed, I am dead tired from the pep rally and our last game of the season. Remember what I told you, it's your decision. I don't want to see you hurt again, I am your brother night Si."

Simon looked up.

"I know that Alvin. Goodnight get some sleep I'll be fine I promise. I just miss Jean so much right now. I know I messed up but she won't answer my calls or even talk to me. I have tried its hopeless."

Alvin looked and yawned.

"You're so smart you figure it out. Night Si be quiet me and Theo are trying to sleep."

Alvin entered his room and fell right to sleep so tired from his long day. Simon stayed awake the whole night calling Jean's cell but she still wouldn't answer.

Back at the Miller house Jeanette stared as her cell kept on ringing with Si's ringtone, but she still ignored it. Brittany was awakened and entered her room.

"Jean did you ever hear of silent? I had a long day and I am trying to sleep. Either turn off your cell or answer your phone. "

Jeanette looked and turned it off then she fell right to sleep and Brittany covered her and exited her bedroom. Then Brittany entered her room and fell right back to sleep when her head hit her pillow. Jeanette slept through the night soundly.

Sunday arrived and Theo set up the refreshment table for the party and Alvin set up the big screen TV with Si's help. Juan and Valerie were the first guests to arrive and helped Theo put out the refreshments on the table. Brittany and her sisters were the next ones to arrive and got something to drink and sat on the couch quietly. Alvin greeted the rest of the guests but glared at Gillian. Juliet and Susie also arrived and sat on the other couch talking to Brittany and her sisters. Gillian just looked and asked.

"Umm okay Alvin and Theo's exes talking to their girlfriends I've seen it all now. Hey where is Simon? Did anyone tell him I am here? Hello is anyone listening to me? "

Juliet looked and said.

"Yea he knows you're here but he's helping Theo calm down will you? Get a drink and calm yourself down Gillian. We don't want to hear you complaining while we are enjoying ourselves ok."

Susie giggled and sipped her soda trying not to spit it out because Brittany said something that made her laugh. Alvin joined them on the couch and Britt sat on his lap smiling and greeted him with a kiss. He smiled and kissed her back, and then he sipped his root beer as he watched the game in silence. The guys all sat down by their girlfriends and watched the game in silence. Simon sat away from his brothers and didn't want to be bothered by Gillian staring at Jeanette as she sat on Carlos's lap and was happy while he was miserable missing her in his arms.

Gillian shook him.

"Si are you okay? Why aren't you sitting by me? I left you a spot right next to me."

He looked.

"Because I don't want to okay, I like my chair. Come sit by me then. I just don't want to sit over there."

Alvin shook his head as he looked by where Simon sat. Then Jeanette also looked over by Simon and then looked away. Carlos held her close as he watched the game cussing out the Patriots because they are leading. Juan also got angry as the Patriots scored again. Alvin just watched the game and smiled as he held Brittany close to him. Juan looked and asked.

"Al are you even watching the game? The Patriots are killing us earth to Alvin u there?"

Theodore laughed.

"No he's too busy gazing in Brittany's ice blue eyes to even care who is winning. Don't bother him he will hurt you. Trust me I tried and he slammed me."

Brittany tapped him.

"Alvin the game is back on. Are you sure you're okay?"

He came out of his trance and responded.

"Yea I am fine Britt babe. I am also aware the Patriots are killing us. I'll be fine really."

Brittany smiled and held him close as they continued to watch the game in silence. Simon just kept on staring over where Jeanette and Carlos were cuddling and happy. Eleanor smiled as Theo held her close while they watched the game in silence. Susie and Juliet didn't seem to care they were still single, but enjoyed hanging out with the boys and the girls without fighting.

Gillian started to get annoyed and stormed off outside. Alvin looked and saw it.

"Si go calm down your girlfriend or do what I told you to. You're 16 and can make your own decisions. "

Carlos got up to use the bathroom and Simon walked over to Jeanette.

"Jean please talk to me. I am sorry for hurting you. I was wrong to date Gillian behind your back. I am miserable without you, please give me another chance. Jeanette please stop doing this to me, okay I am jealous you can stop now."

Jeanette glared.

"I was not trying to make you jealous Simon. I am done with you; you chose Gillian and didn't think I would catch you. I warned you too many times, so many rumors about you and Gillian got to me. I didn't pay attention because I thought you loved me but I was wrong, I caught you kissing her with my own eyes. You made your decision now if you'd excuse me I am not talking to you. I have Carlos now and never been happier. He actually appreciates me unlike you. Now go back to Gillian we are done talking."

Carlos came back and Simon ran after Gillian, but saw her kissing Spencer. He went back in the house and sat down in his chair again continuing to watch the game. Gillian came back in the house and sat down by Simon pretending she was crying. He looked and glared at her.

"What did I tell you before I took you back? Well I'm waiting for an explanation."

She looked and played stupid.

"You told me if I use you again and get caught you won't want anything to do with me. I promised you that I wouldn't hurt you again and I meant it."

He looked and got up glaring at her with his arms crossed.

"Oh really you meant it? It sure didn't look like you meant it when I caught you kissing Spencer now did it? Gillian leave we are over and I want nothing to do with you. Get out of my face we are done and I mean it this time! Just go and never speak to me again I am done with you!"

He slammed the front door and joined his brothers and the girls on the couch. Alvin smiled.

"Well done bro. So I guess you rather stay single than be with a fan girl. I told you she would hurt you again. Maybe you'll listen to me the next time I tell you something. I am your brother and know what is best for you. I can't bear to watch the game anymore we're done tell me when it's over."

Brittany shook her head and watched the game as Alvin closed his eyes and wouldn't look at the TV. Simon also watched the game with the others and watched as Alvin closed his eyes and wouldn't look at the TV. Susie and Juliet also watched the game.

"Sorry that Gillian hurt you again Simon. You can find so much better you just have to look harder. After today we aren't friends with her anymore, she is really an obsessed fan girl. "

Jeanette overheard the conversation that they were having with Simon and shook her head. Then she snuggled up to Carlos as he held her close while he watched the game. Carlos smiled and threw his jacket over Jeanette's shoulders because she was cold. She smiled and held him close as they watched the game.

"Thank you Carlos. You're so sweet. I am so glad I am with you now."

Simon ignored them and just watched the game in silence. Alvin still had his eyes closed. Brittany just looked and tried not to laugh because she knows how he gets when his team loses. She kept herself quiet and just watched the game as he held her close. Juan just watched the game crossing his fingers as he watched play by play. Theo also had his fingers crossed as he watched the game while Eleanor was on him relaxing. Theodore also felt Eleanor's shoulders and threw a blanket over her smiling*

Alvin felt Brittany's shoulders and also covered her opening his eyes as he held her close.

"Okay I get it Britt. I'll watch the game please let us win. Simon are you okay?"

Simon nodded.

"Yes I'm fine Alvin. You worry too much I swear. Now let's watch the game and hope we win."

Brittany smiled at Alvin and just rested her head on his chest watching the game. Valerie rested her head on Juan's chest and also watched the game in silence with everyone else.

Alvin, Simon, Juan, and Theo stared counting down as the game continued. The girls remained silent.

Alvin jumped up and down.

"YEA YEA WE WON!AWESOME!"

Simon, Theo, and Juan also jumped up and down screaming!

"YEA WE WON! AWESOME!"

Carlos screamed also.

"Yes We won!"

After the game they cleaned up and Alvin showed Juan the spare room where he would sleep tonight and Carlos also. Jeanette just decided to sleep in the other spare room. Simon waited until Carlos and everyone else fell asleep and entered the spare room where Jeanette slept and stared at her. Then he covered her and tried not to cry knowing he had truly lost Jeanette.

'I'm so sorry Jean I wish I still had you in my arms. I'm so incomplete without your love. Night Jean my precious hopefully we will be together again.'

He entered his room and cried himself to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Back to School

Ch 6

"Special Valentine's Day"

Five days before Valentine's Day Valerie went to pick up her cousin Sofia at the airport. She was going to be living with Valerie and her family until her mom gets out of the Psychiatric ward. When she came off the plane Brittany and her sisters waited with Valerie for Sofia's arrival. Valerie saw her cousin and greeted her with open arms. Brittany smiled as they both approached them and shook Sofia's hand.

"Hey Sofia I am Brittany, and these are my sisters Jeanette and Eleanor. Welcome to California, we will all be great friends. We'll drop you and Valerie off at her house and then we'll take you to the mall for some shopping."

Sofia smiled.

"I love the mall. Just like my cousin Valerie here. I will fit right in with you girls. Brittany have you read the latest headline?"

Brittany sighed as she helped Sofia carry her luggage out to her car.

"Yes t is not a rumor unfortunately. Simon and Jean are officially over. He cheated on my sister and she just kicked him to the curb. She has a new boyfriend now. Come on my car is the pink Ferrari."

Sofia walked with them to the car and they all started laughing. Brittany pulled out carefully and drove toward Valerie's house. Valerie helped Sofia get settled in and then they all headed to the mall together. Jeanette sat up front in the passenger side and played with Brittany's radio changing channels that had the reports of her and Simon's break up. Brittany knew the news was getting to Jeanette and put on their CD as they drove toward the mall. Jeanette was relieved and joined her sisters as they sang along to their CD.

Brittany pulled up to the mall and armed the car alarm. Then they all walked inside the mall chatting and laughing. Sofia saw the posters all over the mall of the Chipmunks and The Chipettes smiling.

"Simon is very dreamy. I can't believe he hurt you Jean. I always thought that Alvin was the insensitive jerk not Simon."  
>Jeanette laughed a little.<p>

"So does everybody else. Just never say that in front of my sister Brittany she will get angry and you will wish you kept your mouth shut. She is madly in love with Alvin and he is madly in love with my sister though he barely acts it. They were always voted most loveable couple through Elementary school when they first got together. Besides only my sister has the opportunity to see Alvin's romantic side, and a lot of our fans hate her for that. She has really gone through a lot of drama. Alvin has always stuck by her no matter what drama they faced. Like Simon used to with me, he was the best thing that happened to me. Then all of a sudden he started acting weird and couldn't even look me straight in the eyes when he talked to me. One night I went to the movies with a couple of my friends and caught him lip locked with Gillian his ex-girlfriend. I went home that night and cried myself to sleep because I was so hurt."

Sofia shook her head.

"Oh my I'm so sorry Jean. I can't imagine why he would do such a thing to you. You're a major rock star like him. No one understands him better than you, how could he be such a jerk?"

She looked.

"I wish I could answer your questions Sofia, but I really can't. No matter I have a new boyfriend now, and he treats me a lot better than Simon ever did. Though I'm a rock star Carlos treats me like any boy would treat his girlfriend. He makes me very happy when we're together."

At that thought Jeanette spotted Simon and decided to run. Simon spotted her and put his head down and sat at the table by himself burying his head in his hands. Sofia approached him and smiled.

"Hi Simon I am Sofia. I am a huge fan of yours. I promise I am not a fan girl. I also heard about yours and Jean's split. Sorry to hear about it. Then I also heard about your recent break up with your ex Gillian. I can't believe she cheated on you. You seem like a great guy that deserves a girl that really loves you, like Jean used to. "

He lifted up his head and smiled at her. Then he grabbed her hand on the table and smiled a little more

"Hi Sofia I am Simon. Yes it is true my ex Gillian cheated on me. So I decided to stay single if I can't get Jean back. Until now that is if you're interested in being my girlfriend? With Valentine's Day a couple of days away it's only logical."

She smiled and hugged him tightly.

"Yes Simon I am very interested in being your girlfriend. This has turned out to be the best day of my life."

He smiled and leaned in to kiss her. She smiled back and embraced him tightly returning his kiss. Jeanette just looked and entered Victoria's Secret with Brittany and Valerie. Brittany spotted Alvin and signaled him and Theo to join them. Alvin saw Simon kiss Sofia and just stared. While Ellie smiled and ran to Theo kissing him. He smiled back and embraced her tightly. Brittany saw Alvin staring and poked him gently.

"Alvie are you okay? Are you listening to me? Will you please answer me Alvie?"

He came out of the trance and responded.

"Yes princess I'm fine. Just can't believe how fast Si got with that girl over there. He said he is still heartbroken because he lost Jean. Yet now I see him making out with some new girl he just met. By the way who is that girl? I have never seen her before.

Brittany smiled as she grabbed his waist.

"That is Valerie's cousin Sofia. She just moved to California and will be living with Val until her mom gets better. Yes I see what you mean. Umm okay they have really hit it off haven't they?"

Jeanette saw Simon and Sofia making out but really could care less. She looked and smiled.

"Well at least he found someone like I have. Maybe it's better this way? Carlos and I celebrate our sixth month anniversary on Valentine's Day. I have never been so happy in all my life until I got with Carlos. Hey Alvin didn't see you there. I forget how short you are."

He laughed.

"Ha ha you're funny Jean. Anyway what are your Valentine's Day plans? Whoa six months already with you and Carlos. I am happy for you both. Britt what exactly are you doing in Victoria's Secrets, you know how much I hate that store."

She looked.

"Just getting some lingerie and body spray Alvie. Valentine's Day is the day to celebrate our love isn't it? I want to be sexy for you on that night when we are alone at the tree house. Wouldn't you like that?"

He smiled slyly.

"Yes of course I would though you're sexy every day and all mine. Stop looking at me like that Juan. I see you over there staring eyes back in your head before I help you put them back in your head. No it's none of your business what happened after Judo Class either. Worry about your relationship and stop asking me stupid questions. I am with Britt for almost 11 years. "

Juan looked.

"Why you get so touchy bro? It is a simple question between us guys. There is no reason to get angry when we ask you questions? You know we are always talking in the locker room about that subject and you are right there talking with us."

Alvin glared.

"Yea listening and keeping my mouth shut. Not telling every freakin' detail like you and the rest of the team. That should be between you and your girlfriends not bragged about like it is. You wonder why I walk away."

Eleanor was in the dressing room trying on lingerie trying to pick a sexy enough one to tell Theo what she wanted. Theo looked at Alvin and asked.

"Umm bro when your girl decides to get lingerie, does that mean she is trying to tell me something? All of a sudden Ellie is trying on lingerie, and I have no idea why. Could you help me out here? Please I am so clueless and can't even sleep at night when she is next to me. My body starts to do all kinds of weird things."

Alvin laughed.

"Theo she is trying to tell you that she is ready for 3rd base, and I don't mean in baseball. You are 16 ½ now Theo, no longer a little chipmunk. Besides you're going on eleven years with Eleanor it is the right time to pay attention to the signs she is throwing you. Don't end up like Si and break up with your girlfriend because you don't think you're ready."

Theo looked.

"Oh okay I get it now, but I'm still scared. Besides I have no idea what to do. Alvin how did you know it was time to with Brittany. I know that is what happened when I came home from my date with Ellie you had your bedroom door locked and Britt's purse was on the couch. I knew what you two did but wouldn't tell Dave he would ground you. I am not a tattle tale like someone we both know. I am definitely not you either bro."

Alvin looked at his baby brother.

"That is the point Teddy I didn't know it just happened so fast. Next thing I knew I woke up and was holding Brittany's soft body in my arms still sweaty from the night before. She was so peaceful asleep next to me so out of energy from the night before yet so satisfied. It's a thing that you just can't decide, it happens when you least expect it to. If you get an urge just give her what she wants and make sure you warn her to stop you before you get to deep and can't stop. Its part of growing up Teddy boy, don't be afraid."

Brittany decided on the set she was going to get and paid for it and then went next door to the dressing room where Ellie was and knocked.

"Ellie are you okay? Did you decide on which one you're getting yet?"

Ellie exited the dressing room in her regular clothes and smiled.

"Yes I did Britt. I just don't want him to dump me like Simon dumped Jean for pressuring him. I will be lost if I ever lose Theo for a stupid reason like that. I just want him to feel the love I can give him being together so long. With Valentine's Day being our anniversary I just want it to be extra special Britt."

Brittany smiled and put her hand on Ellie's shoulder.

"Trust me Theo would never dump you for something like that. He loves you too much to ever do anything to hurt you. Eleanor if you two are truly ready it will happen, but don't rush it. When Alvin and I made love for the first time I was so scared and also nervous. I was afraid he would dump me because all my friends told me that he would. But as you can see we are stronger than we have ever been and also closer. It is not something you can plan on, it just happens at the right moment. Then you wake up the next morning and feel his soft body against yours under the covers still sweaty from the night before and feel satisfied and refreshed. It is a wonderful feeling from the beginning until it ends."

Eleanor smiled and went to pay for her lingerie set looking at Jean who had also bought a lingerie set. Then she looked at Britt and shook her head. The three sisters exited the store and joined Alvin and Brittany carrying their Victoria Secret bags. Jean watched as Simon made out with Sofia and just walked passed them. In the meantime Carlos bought Jean her Valentine's Day present and also had it wrapped after he paid for it. Jesse also bought his girl her present and walked with Carlos talking. Carlos spotted Simon making out with Sofia and approached them.

"Yo Si why don't you two take it to the restroom, and you have also unbuttoned her blouse. I can see why you left Jeanette. The reason you decided to cheat on Jeanette with Gillian was because your hormones took over and you didn't want to hurt Jean. Yet you cheating on her hurt her even worse than it would've if you just admitted it and gave her what she wanted. Ten years you were with her I can't believe how heartless you turned out to be. Now I have Jean and am not letting her go. We are together six months on Valentine's Day. I'm heading home Si, enjoy your new girlfriend because I have captured Jeanette's heart and she has captured mine. You really messed up this time Simon, can't believe I'm still your friend."

Valentine's Day arrived and Alvin woke up in a really good mood. Then he woke up his brothers and they all got ready for school. When they finished eating their breakfast Alvin text Brittany to tell her that he was on his way to get her and Ellie for school. She text him back and sent him a smiley face winking after she wrote Happy Valentine's Day Alvie. He smiled as he text her back and grabbed his book bag and Brittany's gift too. Theodore also grabbed his book bag and Eleanor's gift also. Simon took his keys off the hook and drove to Valerie's house to get Sofia. Sofia was already outside waiting for Simon to get her and greeted him with a kiss as she got in his car and they drove to school. Valerie also got in Juan's car and greeted him with a kiss as she handed him his gift."

Carlos smiled as Jeanette got in his car and looked at her smiling slyly.

"Jean sweetie what are you up to? Oh this is for you Jean my beautiful princessa. Happy Valentine's Day I love you."

She smiled at him and greeted him with a kiss as she handed him his gift. He opened it and put the bracelet on smiling back at her. Then she smiled as she opened her gift and had him put it on for her.

"Thank you Carlos I love it but not more than I love you. That is just part one of your gift…the second half is a surprise for after school. Can you believe it six months already we are together? I am a very lucky chipette to have a man like you for my own.

He smiled as he parked his car and took her hand as he put his alarm on his car. Then he walked her to all her classes and watched the clock waiting for school to end. School finally ended and Jeanette met him and they walked hand in hand to his car. After school ended Sofia also met Simon and they walked to his car hand in hand smiling. Theodore and Eleanor met Alvin and Brittany by Alvin's car because they had something to do right after school. They finally got to Alvin's car and he dropped them off at Ms. Miller's house and drove toward the Chipettes old tree house. When they got out Alvin looked at the tree house.

"Wow it's been a long time since I've seen this place. Why did you want to spend Valentine's Day here princess?"

She smiled.

"Yes I know but it is the only place we can actually be alone without our siblings driving us nuts. Besides this is the place we used to watch our favorite Detective Show away from everyone. Come on Alvie come up don't be scared. I'll be right out after I get more comfortable?"

He looked as he climbed up the ladder and sat on the couch waiting.

"I am not scared Brittany. Britt what exactly are you up to? Hello are you listening to me Brittany?"

She entered the bathroom and changed into her lingerie throwing her silk robe over it and took her hair down and brushed her long auburn hair out. Then she sprayed her Eu De Dream all over her body and exited the bathroom walking toward the couch where Alvin sat.

"Oh Alvie, you know what time it is don't you?"

He looked up and gulped as she came toward him untying her robe and slid it off as she kissed him passionately pushing him down to the couch sliding off his shirt as her lips moved down his chest. He sighed as her lips moved across his abs and undid her bra sliding it off as he kissed her more deeply moving his hands to the bottoms and sliding them off.

"Boy Britt you definitely know how to seduce me. I am so glad you are mine. I love you so much Britt my princess. Let's celebrate Valentine's Day the right way shall we?"

She smiled as they moved across the couch in passion and moaned his name each time he came down on her and then she took the lead and heard him calling her name as she moved up on him. As they made love on the couch she gripped him tightly as they got in deeper whispering in his ear.

"I am on birth control Alvie so let yourself go please my personal love doctor."

He smiled and made sweet love to Brittany listening as she screamed out his name as they went on.

Back at Carlos' house he unlocked the door and walked in.

"Jean go make yourself comfortable and make yourself at home while I check my answering machine. My room is on the second floor second door to the right. I'll be right up pick out a movie you want to watch Jean."

She smiled and took her book bag to his room and entered his bathroom changing into her lingerie throwing her purple silk robe over herself and sat up in his bed waiting for him to come in. She took off her glasses and took her hair out. After Carlos checked his machine he took off his sneakers and socks as he walked up the stairs to his room. He saw Jeanette and his mouth dropped.

"Jean you look amazing and oh so sexy. Are you trying to tell me something? Isn't it a little too soon for this? We are only together for six months? Have I been pressuring you?"

She smiled at him.

"No you haven't been pressuring me. I just think it's time for me to show you exactly how much I love you. No one has ever given me the feelings you have Carlos. When you hold me I am secure, I know I am loved, and also know that I don't want anyone else but you. Being a rock star you really don't get lucky to have amazing boyfriends like you. You are always on tour, studying, and in the studio recording with your sisters. You barely have a life. When I am in your arms I feel like I have a life and know that you love me. Please on this night let me show you how much you mean to me?"

He smiled at her and locked his bedroom door. Then he took off his shirt and got on his bed kissing Jeanette deeply as his fingers untied her robe causing it to fall off. Then he kissed her more deeply and slid off her straps moving his hands to the clasps and undid them causing her bra to fall to his floor. She felt his hands move to her bottoms and felt him caressing every inch of her body causing her to moan as her fingers undid his jeans and slid them off. His hands slid off the bottoms and she untied his boxers as she also kissed him deeply. He moved his lips from hers and down to her stomach causing her to moan softly. He gazed deep into Jeanette's eyes saying as he kissed her deeply.

"Once we start there is no turning back. You have to tell me now that you're truly ready. If we get too deep I will not be able to stop and do not want to hurt you. Are you sure you want to do this tonight Jeanette?"

She smiled as she kissed him deeply.

"Yes Carlos I want to make love to you tonight. I know I am ready. I love you so much."

He smiled as he moved down on her slow at first watching the tears roll down her cheeks as he got in a little deeper. She gripped him tightly as they moved across his bed in passion with sweat dripping off as their breath escalated and the room got steamy. As they continued Jeanette gripped him more tightly screaming out his name until he caught her lips in his to silence her. When it ended Jeanette fell asleep on Carlos's chest with her arms around him. He stroked her forehead gently wiping off some of the sweat causing her hair to stick. Then he also fell asleep holding Jeanette's soft body in his arms as she slept soundly on him.

At the girls' house Theodore lay in Eleanor's bed watching a movie waiting for Eleanor to come out of her bathroom. He took off his shirt and his jeans after he took off his socks. He remembered what Alvin said and was still a little nervous. But he also knew that he will not be able to hold back tonight and didn't want to hurt Eleanor. He continued to watch his movie as Eleanor finally exited her bathroom with a lingerie set on. He looked up and smiled at her.

"Wow Ellie you look really good tonight. Come join me on the bed sweetie."

She got on her bed and lay next to Theo smiling as she leaned over and kissed him. He returned her kiss and pushed her down to the bed kissing her with more passion moving his hands to her straps sliding them off. Then he undid her clasps and let her bra fall to her bedroom floor. She moaned as he moved his lips across her chest and down to her stomach as he slid off the bottoms beneath the sheets. She untied his boxers and closed her eyes as she felt him come down on her causing her to grip him tightly.

"Oh Theodore I love you so much and am so glad you decided to make this night extra special. How did you know this is what I wanted?"

He smiled as he came down on her a little more.

"Shh no talking till it ends Ellie sweetie. We are together nearly 11 years. I also love you very much Eleanor."

Eleanor smiled down at him and kissed him deeply as they continued across her bed in passion. The night went on and Eleanor fell asleep when it ended holding Theodore so close to her. He smiled and kissed her forehead after he covered them both with her sheet and fell asleep holding her soft body in his arms as they slept soundly.

At Sofia's house Simon sat on the bed and watched TV as he waited for her to change. She came out of the bathroom and rested her head on his shoulder smiling.

"Oh Simon I am so glad I am finally with you. How did I get so lucky to have a boyfriend just like you? It's Valentine's Day and I am in your arms. I love you Simon."

Simon smiled as he held Sofia close as they watched the movie.

"We were both lucky to have found each other. I am also glad that I have you Sofia. I love you too."

He leaned in to kiss her and embraced her tightly as he pushed her down to the bed. She smiled and kissed him deeply moving her hands in his shirt sliding it off making it fall to the floor. She moved her lips across his chest while her hands were caressing it. Then she felt Simon's hands unbuttoning her blouse and he slid it off. She laid on the bed in her bra and her jean shorts smiling up at him. He smiled down at her as he kissed her with passion moving his hands down her thighs causing her to sigh low.

"Oh that feels so nice Simon. I could make love to you right now. My body is so heated up right now."

He paused and gazed in her eyes as he continued to kiss her deeply.

"We just met Sofia it's too soon. How about we just make out for now instead of moving so fast?"

She nodded in agreement.

"You are right Simon let's take it slow. Now exactly where were we?"

He smiled as he continued to kiss her deeply sliding off her bra and moving his lips across her chest causing her to moan a little. They made out until they both fell asleep in each other's arms. In the middle of the night Sofia woke up and got ready for bed. Then she lay right back down next to Simon as he slept soundly. She moved her head to his bare chest and fell right back to sleep as he held her close. Simon woke up in the middle of the night and saw Sofia sound asleep on him. He kissed her forehead and covered them both. Then he fell back to sleep as he held her close. 


	7. Chapter 7

Back to School

Ch 7

"Total Turn of Events"

Monday afternoon the boys entered the locker room and started talking about their Valentine's Day. Alvin just listened and tapped Simon who was about to close his locker. Alvin was having his own conversation when Simon's face started to turn red. Alvin looked and asked.

"Bro what is it? Hello older brother talking here. Will you answer me, hello Si."

Simon got up off the bench and approached Carlos with his face red and started to yell at him.

"How can you sit here and tell the entire population of male students what happened between you and Jeanette? Do you have any type of consideration for anything else but your own damn popularity, Do you!"

Carlos scoffed.

"What the hell do you care for, what's the matter Simon jealous cause I got her to put her trust in me and gave herself to me? Is that your problem Mr. Rock star? Is it my fault that you are clue less when it comes to satisfying a chipette? Well what you gonna do about it, have your older brother fight me like you normally do?"

Simon's face really turned red and he grabbed his collar.

"No I'm not having my brother fight you. I'm telling you and warning you stay away from Jeanette or I will personally show you what happens when someone takes advantage of my Chipette Jean! You disgust me, you play it off like you care about Jeanette and you actually get her to trust you and you do this! Mark my words Carlos I am not playing with you! Now get out of my face!"

Alvin watched as Simon threw Carlos across the locker room and laughed giving Simon a hi five.

"Well done bro. I knew you still cared about Jeanette. I can't believe she allowed him and had sex with him after only being with the guy six months. So what is the deal with you and Sofia? Are you going to stay with her or stay single?"

Simon sighed.

"I don't know Alvin, I really don't want to be with her anymore. She is like the rest of the fan girls we deal with all the time. Besides I still have feelings for Jeanette, and am going to get her back in my arms where she belongs."

Alvin just sighed.

"Well, all I can say is good luck with that Si. I just hope if you do succeed in getting her back you don't mess up again."

Simon looked and nodded.

"I know Alvin. I should've listened to you and Theo. I only did it because Jean was putting too much pressure on me to take our relationship to the next level. I didn't mean to hurt her the way I did. I really was too scared and nervous, bro we are chipmunks it is now mating season for us. I didn't want to get her pregnant at such a young age. Neither of us are ready to be parents."

Alvin looked.

"Si I understand what you're saying. But you should've told her that before you went and cheated on her with Gillian. That really hurt her bro, according to Brittany it tore her to pieces when she saw you with Gillian after everything you two have been through. You lasted 10 years until you went and messed up Simon!"

In the meantime Jeanette sat on the bleachers crying on Brittany.

"Britt what have I done? How can I be so stupid to give myself to Carlos, when I always wanted my 1st to be Simon? Look at his friends looking at me like I am a piece of meat like a pack of dogs! I should've stayed single instead of listening to Carlos's lies about how much he cares for me and that he will never hurt me! We had sex and now all his friends know and want a piece of me like I am a slut or something! What do I do?"

After P.E. all of Carlos's friends approached Jeanette saying things like.

"Wow Jeanette you are very good in bed I hear how about trying it with me sometime here's my number! I want a piece of the action!"

Simon's face turned beet red and he ran at them like a mad chipmunk.

"Stop talking trash about Jeanette dam nit! She is not a slut and doesn't want any of you pigs. Stay away from her or you all will be sorry! I mean it now."

Sofia approached him and tried to hold him. He turned and pushed her away.

"I'm sorry Sofia I can't be in a relationship with you anymore. My heart only belongs to Jeanette and I rather stay single than to have another girlfriend right now. I am sorry. Alvin I am walking home today. I need some time to think. Just make sure Dave puts my plate in the microwave I will eat when I get in later. Bye bro and don't worry."

Alvin watched as Simon walked away with his head down. Then he grabbed Brittany and waited for Jeanette, Eleanor, and Theodore to come out to the car. Carlos approached Jeanette and tried to apologize.

"I am so sorry Jeanette I didn't mean to tell everybody. I really do love you and I mean it from the bottom of my heart."

She looked at him glaring.

"You should've thought about that before you told everyone. Now the entire student body thinks I am a slut. Next thing it'll be in some tabloid saying Jeanette Miller the new bad girl of the chipettes. Thanks a lot Carlos we are over take this and shove it! Don't you ever come near me again I mean it. I can't believe I was a fool to listen to you and actually trust you and you trashed me! Now get away from me! WE ARE OVER YOU JERK!"

She threw the bracelet and necklace at him as she stormed off toward Alvin's car. Brittany shook her head as Alvin drove them home. He pulled up to their house and he and Theo walked Britt and Ellie to the door kissing them both goodbye. Jeanette entered the house in silence and cried into her pillow.

In the meantime Simon sat on the bench at the park and stared at the picture of him and Jeanette while they were on tour and shook his head. He knew what Jeanette was going through was caused by him and felt guilty. He didn't like to see Jeanette all upset and in tears like she was. Yet he was lost without her and knew. Sofia spotted Simon and sat by him smiling.

"It's okay Simon, I'm not upset. I really didn't feel comfortable dating you because you're a rock star. If you still love Jeanette then don't give up on getting her back. You two have always been meant to be together. The day I heard that you and Jeanette were over I couldn't believe it. I was really upset wondering what went wrong. She deserves a guy like you that cares about her not because of her fame but because of her personality."

Simon looked and smiled at her.

"Yes I know that, but how can I get her back? I really hurt her Sofia and there is no turning back. It is useless of me even trying to get her back in my arms where she belongs. I really messed up this time and now her name is dragged through the mud because of my actions."

Sofia looked at him with her arms crossed.

"Simon that is a lame excuse, and if you love her stop moping around and go get your woman back in your arms. Did it ever occur to you that Jean was waiting for you to console her after what Carlos said about her and you just walked away? Simon she needed support and you should've been the first one in line to hold her. You may not know this or believe me, but she told me that she still only loves you and misses you holding her. We have become very good friends. She tells me a lot and I promised I wouldn't tell you what she said about you. I just want to see you two happy again."

Simon sighed and got up walking toward the girls' house. He knocked on the door and Brittany answered looking at him.

"Can I help you Simon? What brings you here? I thought you had plans with your new girlfriend?"

He looked and stared,

"Britt I am sorry for the way I've been acting lately. Besides, I broke up with Sofia and told her I still love your sister and rather stay single. I am actually here to console her after what Carlos said about her in the locker room today."

Britt sighed.

"She is in her room studying Simon, all I can say is you can try to talk to her. She is really hurt now; I can't believe he did that. He actually used Jeanette to gain popularity, and trashed her reputation in doing so. First you cheated on my sister after being with her for 10 years and now some jerk used her to gain popularity and my sister is labeled a slut now. "

Simon looked and put his head down.

"Yes I know Brittany, and I don't blame you for hating me or yelling at me the way you are. You're her older sister and don't like when your sisters get hurt. How many times am I going to apologize for hurting your sister? Brittany it is killing me inside not being able to hold your sister in my arms, I have never felt like this about anyone like I do about your sister. Please just let me talk to her?"

Alvin appeared.

"Britt let Si talk to Jeanette. Besides we have to start our final project. Theo will be here soon he had to wait for a package at the house. Britt let Simon talk to your sister please. You know he is the only one that can calm her down. Don't deny it either."

Britt looked and nodded.

"Okay Alvie I'll let him talk to Jeanette. Maybe you are right but he still hurt Jean to make her do this foolish thing."

Alvin stared.

"I am not turning this into a fight Britt. You are the one trying to fight with me. I am not in the mood to fight Britt I mean it."

Theo arrived.

"Will you two grow up already and let Simon go calm Jeanette down already. We are turning 18 and you two are acting like we are still in Elementary School."

Simon went up the stairs and knocked on Jeanette's bedroom door. She opened her door and looked at Simon trying not to cry.

"I suppose you heard about my new reputation and came here to laugh in my face. If it wasn't for you I wouldn't have been so foolish and done it. What about you and Sofia, I thought you were happy with her. You sure seemed like you were."

He looks in her eyes.

"Jean I was never happy with Sofia. When I was with her I was always thinking about you. I never stopped loving you and never will. I am sorry for hurting you the way I did and the way I did. The reason I left you was because my hormones kept racing when you were in my arms. Besides, you just kept pressuring me to take it to the next level not thinking about the time it is for us. We are Chipmunks this is the mating season for us and I didn't want to get you pregnant we are too young to be parents right now. "

Jeanette looked at him with her arms crossed.

"You silly chipmunk I am on birth control Ms. Miller put all three of us on it. That is what I was trying to tell you, but you were too busy yelling at me. I was never happy with Carlos. When I made love to him I was thinking about you. I never stopped loving you either and never will but couldn't believe you cheated on me that hurt me a lot Simon. My world collapsed when I lost you to Gillian, and then even more when you went with Sofia."

He looked at her.

"Jean will you please give me a second chance my precious? I am lost without you and can't see myself with anyone else but you. You complete me my precious Jeanette."

She smiled at him and ran in his arms kissing him.

"Of course I will give you a second chance. Please don't ever hurt me like that again Simon I love you so much. I wanted to run in your arms today in P.E. but you were busy with Sofia. Besides, I was no longer your girlfriend. Please don't ever leave me again Simon."

He smiled as he held her in his arms once again and kissed her deeply and she embraced him returning his kisses. She lay on her bed smiling up at him. He smiled looking down at her and took off her glasses kissing her more deeply.

"I love you too my precious Jeanette. You definitely complete this rock star. I really have nothing if I don't have you."

She smiled and took off his glasses moving her hands in his shirt moving it up over his head. Then he got off her bed and locked the bedroom door. She smiled sitting up watching him take off his sneakers, socks, and jeans. Then she looked.

"You take the fun part out of it Simon. "

He smiled and got back on her bed.

"Not really it's more fun for me to undress you then it would be for you to undress me my precious. "

He kissed her more deeply and unbuttoned her shirt making it fall to her bedroom floor moving his hands to her bra straps undoing them letting it fall to the floor. She sighed as he kissed her deeply moving his lips down to her chest slowly sliding off her skirt and caressing every inch of her body causing her to sigh more loudly.

"I always wanted you to be my 1st love Simon. I was a fool to allow him to take that away from you. Please don't take it personally."

He smiled as he slid off her panties under the sheets.

"Trust me I won't my precious. Only you can satisfy this chipmunk's desires. "

She smiled up at him and undid his boxers sliding them off under the sheets and gripped him tightly as the entire room disappeared while they dove into pure passion. He kissed her deeply preventing her from making any noise as they moved across her bed in passion.

In the meantime, Theo and Ellie were cooking dinner while Alvin and Brittany were working on their project for American History Honors. Britt looked at her watch and sighed putting her pencil down.

"Alvie they have been up there awfully long. I hope my sister didn't take out her anger and knock out your brother."

Alvin looked up from his paper.

"I doubt that very much princess. They might still be talking you worry too much I swear. I still love you though Britt babe. Stop worrying about your sister Jean she is a big girl and can handle bad situations without you running to her aid all the time. I have learned that the hard way. We have to let our younger siblings sort out their problems without us getting involved. That's what we tell them when we fight, so we should take our own advice once in a while."

Theo set the table and Alvin went up the stairs and knocked on Jeanette's bedroom door.

"Si and Jean dinner is ready. Is everything okay in there hello. Simon are you out cold or something? Yo older brother talking here open the door hello."

Simon paused for a minute and put his finger to Jeanette's lips while he threw on his robe he had in her bathroom hanging up. Then he opened the door and looked at Alvin.

"We'll be down shortly Alvin. Stop looking at me like that will you? Okay I lost my self-control you caught me. I didn't say anything to you after you lost yours the 1st time did I? Stop looking at me like that. Ooh you're so annoying are you sure we're related."

Alvin laughed.

"Yes I'm sure Si we were born on the same day. I am not laughing at you either. Just glad you and Jeanette are back together that's all. Don't be too long Ms. Miller is due home within 10 minutes. Oh by the way bro make sure you take a shower you really stink. I forgot to mention that little effect after your 1st experience. Oh shit she is here hurry up and get down here both of you!"

Simon heard Ms. Miller's car door slam and flew in the bathroom and took a cold shower. Then Jeanette grabbed her clothes and ran to Britt's bathroom to take her cold shower. When Simon finished his shower he got dressed and headed downstairs to the dinner table and sipped his root beer. Theo whacked him upside his head as Ms. Miller sat down and looked at Simon. Then Jeanette came downstairs and sat down next to Simon and made both their plates smiling.

Britt looked at them both silently and then started to eat her dinner. Finally Alvin joined them and also ate in silence. Theo and Ellie also ate their food in silence watching every move that Simon and Jean made. The phone rang and Ms. Miller answered.

"Yes David the boys can stay here until you can get a flight back to California. The weather is that bad in New York, oh my? Okay David get some sleep the boys will be fine here."

Alvin looked and shook his head as he took his plate to the sink and washed it. Brittany knew something was bothering Alvin but didn't want to start a fight with him so she just walked to the kitchen and grabbed his waist smiling.

He looked back.

"Britt how am I supposed to do the dishes if you're holding my waist? Are you okay? This is not like you to be this way unless you're worried or have something on your mind. Is there something you want to talk about after I finish the dishes princess?"

She looked and responded.

"Why do you always get upset when your father asks Ms. Miller to watch you 3? He is only being a father Alvie and doesn't want anything to happen to you."

Alvin dried his hands off after he finished washing the dishes.

"Because he treats me like a child still. Britt I am almost 18 and do not need a babysitter. I am more than capable of watching our house and my brothers I basically raised them until Dave took us in. It's just not fair that my father has no trust in me when I am the oldest. Even when I was younger he put Simon in charge before he even gave me a chance."

Simon overheard.

"Alvin you always get in trouble or do something that gets us in trouble. That is the only reason that Dave doesn't trust you and you know that. Start acting more mature and then just maybe Dave will trust you to watch us and the house. Maybe if you will start acting more like the older brother than just maybe you'll gain Dave's trust. "

Alvin glared.

"Simon you're pushing my patience and I'm going to hurt you. Stop lecturing me I am still 5 minutes older than you. Britt I'm going to lie down I have a headache."

She watched as Alvin went up to her room and glared at Simon.

"You still keep it up. Does it ever fail; will you ever learn to respect your older brother Simon? You know Alvin has gotten more mature and yet you still start on him like you have no respect for him. You better get your act together Simon, you may hate it but Alvin is still the oldest and should be in charge not you Mr. know it all. He deserves respect and you know it." 


	8. Chapter 8

Back to School

Ch 8

"Back on a Good Note"

After dinner Simon and Jeanette cleaned off the table while Brittany finished up the dishes that Alvin started. Eleanor looked and asked.

"Britt where did Alvin go? I just saw him a little while ago. Is he getting sick again?"

Brittany looked and sighed.

"He just has a headache Ellie. He will feel better later. He has a lot on his mind Ellie. Let's just let him rest the rest of the night."

Simon sat on the couch and flipped through the channels. Jeanette sat next to him and rested her head on his shoulder smiling Brittany finished up in the kitchen and went up to her room to check on Alvin.

He was fast asleep and Brittany covered him kissing him on his forehead and exited her room quietly heading back to the living room. Theodore put all the dry dishes away in the cupboard and joined the rest of them in the living room. Eleanor smiled and rested her head on Theodore's shoulder as they all watched a movie together. Brittany sat and watched in silence very worried about Alvin. Ms. Miller entered and asked.

"Brittany dear is Alvin feeling okay? He barely ate his dinner. Is everything alright between you two?"

Brittany sighed.

"He is just upset because Dave asked you to watch them until he comes home. Alvin feels that Dave doesn't give him any chance to show him that he has matured and can take care of his brothers and watch the house. He feels that Dave still has no trust in him, especially when he is the oldest and will be 18 on April 14th. So that is why he is really upset."

Ms. Miller looked at her and smiled.

"Make him a nice hot cup of tea dear to calm him down. He will feel better after he drinks his tea."

Brittany nodded and smiled.

"Ok Ms. Miller I will make him some tea. After I deal with Simon I will."

She entered the kitchen and put on the kettle for Alvin's tea. Then she approached Simon.

"See what you cause Simon. You are always starting on your brother. Learn how to show him some respect he is older than you."

Simon ignored her and held Jean.

Theodore got angry.

"Brittany is right. You have no respect for Alvin. He was born first Simon. He is older than you. Its time you learn to respect our older brother! Enough is enough and you know I am right."

Brittany heard the kettle whistle and went to the kitchen. Then she poured out the tea in the cup for Alvin. When she finished making his tea she went up the stairs to her room. When she entered she brushed back his hair and smiled as she sat on the bed.

"Alvie I know you are upset but you have to talk to your father and let him know how you're feeling. Then maybe he'll listen and start trusting you. You can't keep on getting upset like you are right now. When you're upset I get upset too. I love you Alvie and feel what you do. We have lasted 10 years. Promise me you'll talk to your dad when he comes home please."

He smiled and turned back around toward her.

"I promise princess. When he comes home I'll talk to him like a mature teen and not a child. You always cheer me up when I'm down. I'm so glad I have you Britt. You truly complete me. Thank you for the tea babe."

She smiled.

"You're welcome Alvie. You also complete me too. I love you so much my #1 munkstar."

He sat up and sipped his tea smiling at Brittany.

"It's really good thank you so much. You made it just the way I like my tea. Stop worrying about when I get into a fight with Simon. I heard you yelling at him. Babe we're brothers that's what we do. Just like you when you fight with Jean I just stay out of it. I want you to do the same okay."

She smiled.

"Okay Alvie I'll stay out of it for now on. Do you feel a little better now?"

He took another sip of his tea.

"Yes Britt I feel a lot better now thank you. Are you okay now?"

She smiled at him.

"Of course I am. I have you don't I?"

He smiled back at her and finished his tea.

"Yes I know and we are perfect for one another. We both are superstars and have been through a lot together. We got through a lot of the drama and still are strong. Nothing will ever come between us."

In the meantime in the living room Theo looked at Simon.

"You know Brittany is right Simon. You really don't have any respect for Alvin and it's time you learn to respect our older brother! He is the eldest and it is time you also grow up. Instead of you telling Alvin to grow up, you should learn to take your own advice once in a while. "

Simon looked at Theo glaring.

"Like I need my baby brother to give me a lecture now? First my older brother's girlfriend lectures me and now you. Who is next, my girlfriend?"

Jeanette looked at him.

"Your brother and my sister are right. You have to show Alvin respect Si. You are going to be 18 and it is time you act like it. I love you but it has to end you disrespecting your brother okay."

Simon sighed.

"Okay okay I get it. I'll learn to respect Alvin gee. I'll be right back after I apologize to Alvin."

They watched as Simon walked up the stairs to Brittany's room and knocked on the door.

"Alvin can I come in? Alvin what are you doing in there hello."

Alvin put his cup down and responded.

"The door is open bro. Simon get in here will you?"

Simon opened the door and approached the bed.

"Alvin I'm sorry about the way I acted earlier. You are the eldest and I should respect you. You have matured and it is time Dave learns to trust you. But you have to tell him that. He isn't a mind reader bro. It is about time he learns to trust you to stay at home with us while he is away. You are the eldest."

Alvin looked.

"Yea I know. I am going to talk to him when he gets back Simon. Word of warning don't ever hurt Jean again. You will never find another girl like her that actually understands you bro. None of us will. We are all major rock stars and understand each other. We have the perfect girlfriends just keep that in mind before you decide to cheat on Jeanette with a cop out like you had before."

At that moment Alvin's cell rang and he answered.

"Hey Dad, What another week in New York. Please don't make us stay here with Ms. Miller another week. I am the eldest and will be 18 please trust me to stay at home alone with Si and Theo? Dad I promise I won't get in trouble just give me a chance to prove it to you that I can be trusted like Simon? You have to let me have a chance to show you that I am not a child anymore and mature enough to watch my brothers and the house."

Dave sighed.

"Fine Alvin I'll give you a chance to prove to me that you can be trusted and have matured. Tonight will be your last night with Ms. Miller. But I mean it young man, do not get in trouble and make sure that house doesn't look like a cyclone hit it. You will have to clean the house and make sure your room is clean and tell your brothers the same. Put Simon on the phone now."

Alvin handed Simon his cell and could hear what Dave was saying to him.

"Remember Simon, your brother Alvin is in charge you are to listen to him and show him the same respect you show me. When I come back I want all 3 of your rooms spotless and make sure the house stays clean. Goodnight Simon I love you all and behave I mean it."

Simon responded.

"Yes Dad, I understand see you when you get back. We all love you too goodnight."

Brittany was fast asleep on Alvin and he held her close putting her blanket over her as he watched TV lying down in her bed. Simon hung up Alvin's cell and exited the room quietly not to disturb Brittany. As she slept, Alvin brushed back her bangs and smiled kissing her forehead.

"Night Princess I love you."

He turned off the TV and took off his shirt as he quietly exited her bed to get ready for bed. When he finished getting ready for bed he lay back down in her bed and clicked on her ceiling fan above them drifting off to sleep holding her close.

Simon headed back downstairs to discover that Jeanette, Eleanor, and Theodore had already turned in for the night. Ms. Miller looked at him.

"Simon dear get to bed it's very late. I'm glad that you and Jeanette made up. Night dear see you in the morning."

Simon looked.

"Goodnight Ms. Miller see you in the morning."

He headed upstairs to Jean's room and got ready for bed. Then he entered the bathroom and changed for bed. He took off his shirt and got in the bed next to Jean and held her close. Jean smiled in her sleep as she felt Simon's arms wrap around her. Simon covered them both and drifted off to sleep. In Eleanor's room she and Theodore were sound asleep in one another's arms. Ms. Miller checked on all 6 of them to make sure they were covered and exited their rooms quietly. Then finally she entered her room and fell right to sleep peacefully. 


	9. Chapter 9

Back To School

Ch. 9

"Test of Trust"

The next morning Theodore and Eleanor were the first ones up. Then they smelled pancakes cooking in the kitchen. Eleanor got dressed first and headed downstairs to help Ms. Miller with breakfast. Then Theodore got dressed and also headed downstairs to make the coffee. In Brittany's room Alvin smelled breakfast cooking and the coffee brewing. Then he got up quietly and got dressed being careful not to wake up Brittany. When he finished getting dressed he also headed to the kitchen.

"Good morning everyone breakfast smells good. The coffee should wake everyone else up."

Theodore looked at Alvin lost.

"Are you feeling okay Alvin? Last night you were all upset and didn't want to be bothered. Now you are in a good mood at 9am in the morning when you hate to wake up early during Spring break. Did you talk to dad yet?"

Alvin looked.

"Yes I did and we can be home alone but have to make sure we keep the house clean, and that our rooms are cleaned before Dad comes home in a week."

Theo poured out the coffee and looked.

"That's nice, but who is in charge? Is it you or did dad put Simon in charge again?"

Alvin looked as he sipped his coffee.

"I am in charge not Simon. I already talked to dad Theo. We have to be on our best behavior or he will never trust me again."

At that moment Brittany also appeared in the kitchen smiling.

"Good morning everyone, wow Ms. Miller breakfast smells good. Theo can you pour me a cup of coffee please I'm still half asleep. Good morning Alvie , you're up early."

Alvin smiled as he poured Brittany a cup of coffee and gave it to her. Then he pulled out her chair and sat down next to her.

"Yes I know. I got enough sleep besides; I smelled coffee brewing and breakfast cooking. My father also put me in charge instead of Simon. We can go to our house tonight. Thanks babe for suggesting me to talk to my father. "

She smiled as Ms. Miller handed her the plate.

"You're welcome Alvie. This is the chance you've been waiting for. I know you'll do great. This is the chance for you to show Simon who the eldest really is."

Alvin nodded.

"Yes I know. I will be on my best behavior and prove to my father he can trust me alone with Si and Theo. Just maybe, I'll get the respect I deserve from Simon over there. Yes you heard me Simon. You have no respect for me and think you are the eldest, that all ends tonight. I am turning 18 and am practically an adult in two weeks."

Simon looked and shook his head as he took his and Jean's plates to the sink to wash them.

"Maybe if you start acting like you are turning 18 then just maybe I'll respect you bro. You just better stay out of trouble because I'm not bailing you out anymore. "

Alvin glared as he took his and Brittany's plates to the sink.

"I am not getting in trouble. I will prove it to dad that I can be trusted. I'm tired of my little brother bossing me around like he is the eldest. You embarrass the daylights out of me when dad leaves you in charge. You just better listen to me when I tell you something, because I am in charge not you McBorington."

Brittany sighed.

"Here we go again. Can you two please stop fighting; you're giving me a headache. I don't even fight with Jeanette the way you fight with Simon Alvie. I'll be in the pool swimming to relax. Jeanette and Eleanor why don't you two join me?"

They both ran up to the boys' rooms and put on their swimsuits to go join Brittany in the pool. Theodore shook his head as he also came down the stairs in his swim trunks to go swimming. Alvin just walked pass Simon and also put his swim trunks on to join Brittany, her sisters, and Theodore in the pool. He dove in and swam to the end of the pool after he dunked Brittany under laughing.

She glared at him.

"Alvin I just had my hair done. It's not supposed to get wet yet. I'll get you for that mark my words"

He just laughed and closed his eyes as he rested against the side of the pool. Brittany dove under and grabbed his trunks and giggled.

"Oh Alvie are you missing something? "

Theodore started to laugh and swam by Alvin tapping him softly.

"Umm bro check under water I think something is missing. Alvin I'm serious, don't you feel a draft?"

Alvin looked down and swam after Brittany.

"Brittany get back here! Why I oughtta, I'll get you for this! Get back here!"

She saw him coming and swam faster holding his trunks tight.

"Come and get me. What's the matter I'm too fast for you Alvie."

He swam after her and caught her dunking her under again after he got his trunks back. Then he exited the pool really angry. Theodore shook his head as he watched Alvin go back in the house. Then Brittany got out of the pool and sat in her chair with her ears down. Jeanette looked and sighed as she tried to cheer Brittany up.

"Britt he'll be fine. He just doesn't like getting embarrassed, we all know that. Let him cool off and then go apologize to him. I'm sure he will be fine in a little while."

In the meantime, Alvin went back up to his room and watched a movie after he changed out of his swim trunks. Two hours later Brittany went up to his room and entered still wearing her bikini.

"Alvie please don't stay mad at me. I was only playing around; I didn't mean to embarrass you. Please forgive me I don't like when you're mad at me. "

He looked at her and sighed.

"U embarrassed me babe. That wasn't funny. I told you about doing that how many times? The last time we went to our summer cabin you did the same thing. Don't ever do that again I mean it Britt."

She nodded.

"I won't do it again Alvie. I didn't mean to get you upset. "

He looked and smiled at her.

"Of course I forgive you. "

At that moment Alvin's cell rang and he answered.

"No Bobby. I am not throwing a party at my house. My dad left me in charge and I am not getting in trouble because of you."

Bobby responded.

"Oh come on Alvin, your house is big enough to throw a make-out party. My parents are home, Mike's mom already said no. Come on you're our last hope."

Alvin responded.

"I hate those types of parties. Find somewhere else it will not be at my house. 1st of all I have a girlfriend, my dad is trusting me and I am not blowing it. Stop begging the answer is no!"

Bobby kept on begging and Alvin kept on yelling.

"Forget it! Not in my house no way in hell stop asking I am not changing my mind."

Bobby started to make fun of him and Brittany overheard and took Alvin's cell.

"Bobby stop it will you? Alvin is not a chicken he just wants to prove to his dad he can be trusted. Having a party will not help him prove he is responsible and he will never be trusted again. Besides, make out parties are stupid and immature! Don't you have a girlfriend? Find somewhere else to have that damn party! Goodbye Bobby!"

She hung up the cell and looked at Alvin.

"Don't listen to that immature jerk Alvie. He is stupid and just likes to mess around. You were right to say no. Stop feeling guilty. You can't take chances like that when you are finally getting your dad's trust. Alvin out of curiosity have you ever gone to any of Bobby and Mike's make out parties? Be honest with me I won't get angry I promise."

He glared at her.

"Britt, why are you asking me that? Do you have any trust in me at all? What reason would I have to go to a party like that? I have you don't I? Yes I have gone to a few but didn't bother with any of the girls if that is what you're asking me? Even when they tried to bother me I told them leave me alone I am happily taken."

She looked and smiled a little.

"I was just curious that's all. What happens at that kind of party anyway?"

Alvin sighed as he pulled Brittany down to him in his room as he lay on his bed smiling.

"The same thing that you and I do when we are alone babe. Except the girls at that party take turns making out and doing whatever with all the guys there. I have never participated my friends just told me what happens that is how I know."

She looked down at him smiling slyly.

"Oh really so you were never tempted to participate. You never participated to see what it was like after your friends told you? You just sat in the living room and watched them go in and out of the rooms and never had the urge to feel it?"

Alvin stared up into her ice blue eyes.

"None of those girls were you now were they? Well? Besides they were all fan girls I avoided it the best I could by going outside by the porch to eat. Any other questions Brittany?"

Brittany shook her head and started to kiss him deeply moving her hands in his shirt tracing his muscles causing him to moan as sweat formed along his brow. He was just about to return her approach when Simon entered his room with his arms crossed.

"Really Mr. Responsibility, that is responsible making out with your girlfriend in your bed while you are in charge. Didn't dad say that our rooms have to be spotless by the time he gets home? Which is tomorrow?"

Alvin got off his bed and grabbed Simon's shirt.

"My room has been clean braniac. Or are you that blind you can't see it! As soon as we left Ms. Miller's house I cleaned my room so stop trying to boss me around I am older than you! Now stop worrying about my room and go clean your own room! Get out of my room Simon before I make you get out!"

Simon looked.

"Oh then start acting like you are older than me Alvin! By the way you don't scare me big brother! The only one that needs to grow up is you! You will always be the irresponsible one and it's time you face that reality!"

Alvin slammed the door in Simon's face and went back on his bed where Brittany was still waiting. Theodore was fast asleep in his bed with Eleanor after they both cleaned his room when she came over earlier. Simon entered Theo's room and covered him and Eleanor as they slept soundly in one another's arms. Then he entered his room where Jeanette was fast asleep after they had made love for the 2nd time without Alvin knowing. He finished cleaning his room quietly not to disturb Jeanette as she slept. In the meantime Brittany smiled up at Alvin as he got back on his bed.

"Are we the only one's awake Alvie? Do you want to go to bed now so we can be up when your dad comes home tomorrow? I think you have proven to your dad you can be trusted. What do you think Alvie?"

He smiled down at her.

"I am not tired right now and think I have proven to my father I can be trusted. Right now I am not ready to go to bed. "

She saw that look in his eyes and smiled slyly.

"You are truly the bad boy of the chipmunks and the love doctor. What is your diagnosis for me doctor?"

He smiled as he kissed her deeply.

"You have no idea how bad I really can be. Your diagnosis is another round with the love doctor."

She smiled up at him as he kissed her deeply moving his hands in her nightgown slowly unbuttoning it as his lips moved from hers down to her stomach causing her to moan loudly. He caught her lips in his to keep her quiet. The rest of the night they moved across his bed in true passion for at least 2 hours. When it ended Brittany had fallen asleep soundly on his chest soaked with sweat. He clicked on the ceiling fan after he cleaned off his floor and fell asleep holding Brittany's soft body in his arms. Brittany woke up a couple minutes later and threw the light sheet over them both and fell back to sleep on Alvin's sweat soaked chest.


	10. Chapter 10

Back to School

Ch. 10

"Simon Is Put In His Place"

The next morning Alvin woke up first and went in the shower because Dave was due home in a couple of hours. He knew the house still had to be cleaned and decided to get a head start before everyone else woke up. He finished his shower and kissed Brittany on her forehead as she slept. Then he headed downstairs to start cleaning the house. He vacuumed and mopped all the floors. Then he started breakfast and made coffee.

Theodore smelled breakfast cooking and woke up looking at Ellie as she slept soundly. She also woke up and smiled at Theodore.

"Good morning Teddy Bear, wow I guess Dave is home already there is breakfast cooking. I am surprised we were able to concentrate on cleaning your room with Simon and Jeanette making love next door. How did you stay in control, I was certain we would end up making love also."

Theo looked at her.

"I didn't feel like it last night Ellie. This is the 1st time our dad is actually leaving Alvin in charge and I didn't want to do anything to mess up his chance of proving to him that Alvin is responsible. Too many times Dave put Simon in charge and I wanted to be on my best behavior. You're not upset are you?"

She sighed.

"Of course not Teddy, it's just been a while since we have that's all. I was just wondering if we ever will again."

Theo looked and closed the door behind him as he exited his room.

Alvin saw his face and asked.

"Teddy what's wrong? U look really upset. "

Theo sighed.

"It's Ellie, she is pressuring me to make love to her again and I just haven't been in the mood. What do I do Alvin? You have been with Brittany such a long time and have made it through. Does Brittany ever pressure you to make love?"

Alvin looked.

"Not really Theo. Don't get into a fight with her over it bro. Maybe she thinks you two are drifting apart because you haven't been in the mood. That is exactly what happened with Si and Jean. You shouldn't have stormed out of your room the way you did Theo. Talk to her about it and don't get angry that she is asking you why you haven't in so long. Tell her that relationships are way more than just making love especially what you two have. She will back off and understand, just don't go cheat on her like Si did to Jean. He is lucky she took him back."

Theo hugged Alvin.

"Thank you for the advice Alvin. I will talk to Ellie later about the subject. Right now I'm starving and it smells so good. Is breakfast almost ready?"

Alvin poured him a cup of coffee and handed him his plate. Theo smiled and started to eat his breakfast while Alvin went to get everyone else up. Brittany woke up and smiled at him.

"Morning Alvie, what got into you last night? You really let loose, and gave me every ounce of your loving. Wait isn't today your 18th birthday? No wonder you let lose you wore me out."

He smiled.

"Yes Britt I am 18 today. I am an adult munk now. Besides we are together 10 years you are my soul mate. Come on princess breakfast is ready and so is coffee."

She smiled and kissed him deeply pulling him down to his bed. Then she let go and went in her shower with a smile on her face. He stripped his bed and threw them in the washer with a whole load of clothes. Then he put fresh sheets and a comforter on his bed so Dave wouldn't know that he made love to Brittany while he was gone. When he finished fixing his bed he knocked on Simon's door to get him and Jean up. Simon opened the door and looked.

"What is it Alvin? Why are you looking at me like that? I suppose you're going to tell dad that I made love to Jean last night? Fine then you'll definitely lose whatever trust dad gave you if you do that. Then I'll be in charge again like I am supposed to."

Alvin grabbed him by his shirt glaring.

"No braniac, I am waking you up because breakfast is ready. I am the oldest not you now enough. You just better strip your damn bed before dad gets home before I pound you clear into the ground. Get used to it for now on I am in charge like I am supposed to be deal with it. You're 18 now start acting it."

Jeanette was already up and headed downstairs silently. Brittany looked and handed her a plate.

"Morning Jean. Are you alright? You look upset about something?"

Jeanette looked.

"Yes I am fine Britt. Just had a long night when I wanted to sleep. After we finished cleaning Simon's room we made love. He was trying to get Alvin in trouble because he still insists that he should be in charge instead of Alvin. I didn't want to fight with him so I just went along with his plan."

Britt looked and laughed.

"It's too late; he wasted his time because Alvin is smarter than Simon thinks. We knew you two made love we heard you both while we cleaned Alvin's room. His plan failed so he needs to give up already. Jean drop it, I don't want to hear it this time Simon isn't getting Alvin in trouble. He better get used to Alvin being in charge because Alvin proved that he could be trusted. This conversation ends now, eat your breakfast Dave just got in."

Dave unlocked the door and smiled at them and Theo.

"Hey did you miss me while I was gone? Theo where is Alvin?"

Theodore looked.

"Oh he went to wake up Simon. He'll be down soon dad. Yes we did miss you very much. Alvin also made a really good breakfast. We are glad you're home."

Alvin appeared downstairs and smiled at Dave.

"Hey dad welcome home. How was your trip?"

He smiled and hugged his oldest and youngest.

"It was nice but I missed you all. I didn't forget it's your 18th birthday either Alvin. Well Alvin you proved that you are trustworthy. I am very proud of you son. For now on, you won't have to stay with Ms. Miller when I'm away. You will be in charge of the house and your brothers. Wow Alvin breakfast smells good. Simon get down here right this second or you will be grounded. I mean it Simon now! Simonnnnnnnnnnnn!"

Alvin remained silent and ate his breakfast smiling. Eleanor came downstairs and took her seat next to Theo and kissed him on the cheek. Theodore kissed her back and made her a plate after he poured her a cup of coffee. She smiled.

"Thank you Teddy Bear. Wow your brother can cook, it tastes very good. Hey Dave welcome home. "

Dave went up the stairs and banged on Simon's door angry after he finished his breakfast.

"Open this door now young man. I mean it Simon open it right this moment."

Simon opened the door and looked at his angry father.

"Hey dad, sorry I didn't hear you. How was your trip? What is it Dad?"

Dave glared at him as he put his cell phone up to Simon's ear.

"While you decided to make love to Jeanette under my roof, you accidentally dialed my cell and had you two on speaker. Trying to get your brother in trouble like usual! Well you didn't Simon instead you got busted breaking the rules I set since you 3 turned 16. Now you are 18 and will face the consequences, one being you are grounded and not allowed to use your car until the summer. Two you will go down the stairs and apologize to your brother! Three you will strip that bed and learn to follow my rules under this roof! Do I make myself clear? Also get used to Alvin being in charge when I am away and you will respect him."

Simon looked.

"But Dave Alvin also made love to Brittany. Why isn't he grounded, that is not fair?"

Dave looked at Simon.

"Even if he did you are the one that got caught and you will take the punishment. Now get downstairs and eat your breakfast. I don't want to hear you fighting with Alvin you two are brothers not enemies. Move it Simon I mean it!"

Alvin watched as Dave came back downstairs and poured him a cup of coffee and handed it to him. Simon came downstairs and apologized to Alvin. Then he ate his breakfast in silence with his head down as Dave took his car keys. Alvin washed the dishes and sighed as he dried them and put them away. Then Dave looked at the boys.

"I will say this one more time and I mean it. You 3 are 18 now and adults. If you break any of my rules you will be grounded and I will take your cars away. Simon already got caught and knows that he is grounded and can't use his car until the summer. You want to have intimate relationships with the girls I don't care but not in this house. Do I make myself clear boys?"

All 3 of the boys nodded and Brittany felt bad because she turned Alvin on last night and almost got him in trouble. Then Eleanor understood why Theo hasn't been in the mood lately, because he knew that as soon as they turned 18 Dave would start to buckle down. Jeanette put her head down and shook it because she also turned Simon on after they cleaned his room and forgot to turn off Simon's cell. Now she had to face two months without Simon because of her mistake.

Theo looked and sighed with relief he had sense enough to resist Eleanor last night. He just bought his car and it was getting delivered today. He was watching the clock and heard the truck pull up with his car and ran outside. Alvin ran after his baby brother and smiled.

"Whoa Teddy, calm down let the guy unload it will you? Also make sure you have your license with you at all times and the papers with the registration and insurance on you. Well maybe the papers for the car in the glove compartment. That's where I keep mine. What time is your appointment for your tag Theo?"

Theodore looked.

"In a couple of hours Alvin? You're coming with me right?"

He smiled.

"Yes Theo I am. Just make sure your car has the temporary tag. Because, you can't drive without a tag Theo it's against the law. Simon is also coming with us to the tag office. "

While Alvin was outside with Theo, Dave pulled the girls on the side.

"Okay ladies when they leave we will set up the house for their surprise 18th birthday party. Vinny will need a ride here. Brittany can you go pick her up please while me, Jeanette, and Eleanor set up for the party?"

Brittany looked and sighed.

"What, so I can hear her say how I'm not good enough for Alvie? Hear her lecture me or accusing me of using Alvin for his money and fame? When I only love Alvin and never loved anyone else the way I love him. I'll do it for you Dave, but don't expect me to be talking to her during the party. "

Dave looked at her and smiled.

"Brittany please stop thinking that way. She is just upset because Alvin is no longer her baby and is now 18 and found you. That is a normal reaction from a mother. Don't get upset about it. You don't want the way you feel about his mom to affect your relationship that has lasted 10 years. "

She headed upstairs and got ready to go pick up Vinny. Then she grabbed her car keys and exited the house. Alvin spotted her.

"Princess where are you off to? You usually hate to drive by yourself."

She looked and smiled.

"I have to run to the store for your dad and pick up your birthday present my #1 Munkstar. I'll be home by the time you get back with your brothers I promise. I love you Alvie. See you in a bit."

He watched as she pulled out and scratched his head. Then he checked under Theo's hood and made sure that there was water in his radiator. Simon looked in the window and noticed Dave and the girls were acting weird and also scratched his head.

"Alvin come on we have to get down to the tag place for Theo. We should get there a little early."

Alvin looked and nodded. Then he handed Theo his car keys and made sure Theo had his wallet with him and took the little folder with the papers to put them in the glove compartment as he got in the passenger side. Simon got in the back seat and looked out the window as Theo pulled out. Theo looked back.

"Simon seat belt on please. I don't want to start off my 18th birthday with a ticket thank you. "

Simon sighed.

"I start off my 18th birthday grounded and without a car for 2 months. Why didn't you get caught Alvin? You have done it more than I have with Jean and never got caught it's not fair."

Alvin looked in the mirror.

"Maybe if you weren't trying to get me in trouble like usual maybe then you wouldn't have gotten caught. I am always careful and also know when to stay in control unlike you and Jean. Common sense should've told you to check ur damn cell before you got into it. Not you thought Dave would think it's me and Brittany and get me in trouble. Instead it backfired on you and you got in trouble instead. I am not going to fight with you today Si. You messed up nobody else end of story. "

The rest of the car ride they didn't fight and Theo pulled in to the parking lot. He grabbed his papers and made sure the car doors were locked arming his alarm. All 3 brothers put on their shades and entered the agency carefully. There wasn't a long line and Theo sighed there was only one person in front of him. After he signed the papers and handed it to the agent with his credit card, she handed him his license and the papers with the tag smiling.

"Happy 18th birthday boys will be at your concert next month 2nd row."

All 3 smiled and thanked her as they exited the agency. Theo put his new tag on his car and pulled out carefully.

In the meantime Brittany picked up Alvin's birthday present and had it wrapped. Then she drove toward Vinny's to pick her up for the party.


	11. Chapter 11

Back to School

Ch 11

"Birthday Surprise"

Brittany pulled up top Vinny's and knocked on the door waiting. Vinny answered and gave Brittany a dirty look. Brittany just ignored her and opened the passenger side for Vinny to get in. After Vinny buckled up Brittany looked at her waiting for her to complain.

"Why are you here to pick me up? My baby Alvin was supposed to pick me up. I can't believe they are 18 and he is with you."

Brittany looked and held her temper as she responded.

"#1 Alvin had something to do with Theodore and Simon. #2 I am not a fan girl that just stays with Alvin because he has money and is a major rock star. I am with Alvin because I love him. Another thing Alvin is not a baby anymore he is 18 and an adult. I don't want my relationship to suffer because you can't stand me. I will never do anything to hurt Alvin. We are together for 10 years and our love continues to grow stronger. You have to start treating me better than you do. "

Vinny sighed and remained silent through the rest of the ride back home to the boys' house. Brittany pulled up to the house and saw the guests starting to arrive. To discover her best friend Miranda looked like she gained a lot of weight. She opened the passenger side for Vinny and put her alarm back on her car. Vinny entered the house and Dave greeted her.

"Hey Vinny the boys will be home soon. They went to get the tag for Theodore's new car. They have no idea that there is going to be a party. They actually thought I forgot today was their 18th birthday. Our boys are grown up now time flew by so fast. "

Brittany approached Miranda after she changed for the party with a concerned look.

"Miranda what is wrong? You gained a lot of weight. Is everything okay between you and Tyler?"

Miranda cried on Brittany.

"I am 3 months pregnant. We made a year and I decided to give myself to him. Now I am having his baby and don't know how to tell him. He is going to leave me if he finds out. Britt what am I going to do?"

Brittany saw Tyler pouring him and Miranda some punch and approached him.

"Haven't you noticed anything different about Miranda? Why don't you go talk to her Tyler? She is really upset."

Tyler approached Miranda and handed her the punch.

"Babe what is going on with you? Is there something you want to tell me that you're afraid to?"

Miranda sipped her punch and looked deep in his eyes.

"Tyler remember when we did it in your room on our year anniversary? Well I noticed a change in my body and went to the doctor to get checked. I am having your baby and was afraid to tell you."

He paused for a minute and put his hand on her stomach.

"We are going to be parents? Well we are just going to have to get ready then? I am already working and will just have to start saving money. Why were you afraid to tell me babe? Were you afraid I would leave you? I will never leave you I love you too much? Come here Miranda."

Theodore pulled up and Eleanor yelled.

"Come on you guys hide. They are here. Britt hit the lights. Tyler help Miranda and be careful. Everyone quiet."

Theodore armed his car and Alvin used his key to unlock the door. They entered and Alvin scratched his head.

"Hey where is everyone? Dad, Britt, girls?"

Dave hit the lights and they all popped out.

"Surprise boys. Happy 18th birthday."

All 3 of them smiled and hugged Vinny. Then Alvin grabbed Brittany and smiled at her.

"So that was your secret princess. Well we were sure surprised. I love you so much Britt. So glad that I have you since we were 8."

Brittany smiled and held his waist resting her head on his shoulder as a slow song came on.

"I am glad I have you too Alvie. I love you so much my #1 munkstar. Happy birthday to you."

Simon and Theodore grabbed the girls and also made their way to the dance floor during a slow song next to Alvin and Brittany. The song ended and Tyler walked by Alvin after he got his food.

"Al I am going to be a father. I am 19 and got Miranda pregnant. I should've listened to you when you told me to be careful. I just wanted our year anniversary to be special."

Alvin sighed and looked at him

"There were many ways you could've made it special without doing anything. Have you told your family yet? I am your best friend Tyler and am here for you. Now you know why I ignored you bugging me about Britt's relationship and mine. At least you have a job now so you can support Miranda and the baby. Besides I can help you also. It will be alright Tyler, stop worrying."

Tyler looked at Alvin and smiled.

"Thanks bro, glad I have a friend like you. Here comes my brother Mike, he just got off work. Let me tell him that he's going to be an uncle."

Alvin nodded and sat next to Brittany and Miranda on the couch.

"So Miranda you are going to be a mom? Just be glad you have a guy that will stand by you and not run? He is a great guy. I've known him since kindergarten."

Brittany looked at Alvin smiling.

"Alvie here is your birthday present. I hope you like it."

Alvin smiled as he opened his present and kissed her.

"Thanks princess I love it, not as much as I love you though. My life is complete because I have you my #1 Chipette."

She smiled as she put the chain on him and kissed him back.

"You're very welcome my #1 munkstar. I am glad you like it. You also complete me."

Dave and Vinny rolled out their cake and lit the 18 candles as everyone sang Happy Birthday. Britt and her sisters tapped the boys.

"Go on boys blow out the candles and make a wish. Come on everyone is waiting you 3."

Alvin, Simon, and Theodore blew out the candles and made their wish smiling at everyone. Then they cut the cake together and handed it out to everyone. The party finally ended and everyone left. Dave and Vinny cleaned everything up as the boys took the girls home in Theo's car. They walked them to the door and kissed them goodnight. Simon and Jeanette kissed a little longer because they wouldn't see each other for 2 full months. They watched as the girls entered the house and then drove back home.

Theo parked his car next to Alvin's in the driveway next to Dave's car. Simon stared at the garage and put his head down as he entered the house and went in his room. Theodore shook his head as he hung his keys on the hook and helped Dave clean the dishes. Alvin approached Vinny and looked at her.

"Mom are you finally getting along with Brittany? She is not a gold digger though she does seem that way. But she is also a rock star like me, and we make the same amount of money. Please stop judging her she is going to be my wife and your daughter-in –law. I am not a child anymore, I am 18 and you have to stop treating me like a child. I am in love with Brittany and she is in love with me. Theo can you drive mom home? I am really tired and going to bed."

Theo looked and shook his head.

"Sure Alvin, no problem. Goodnight bro."

Theo took his car keys off the hook and drove Vinny home but remained silent. He walked her to the door and hugged her goodbye then he drove back to the city shaking his head. He pulled up to the house and parked his car making sure his alarm was on and entered the house. Then he joined Dave on the couch.

"Even after we found mom 7 years ago, Alvin still has that anger toward her. I thought he was over her placing us on your doorstep when we were babies. He was so happy when we found her, but now he is fighting with her again. Why is Alvin like that dad?"

Dave looked.

"Your mom rejects Brittany and that bothers your brother. It's not that he is still mad at her for what she did to you 3 when you were babies. He wants her to understand that he loves Brittany and that she also loves him. Theodore he will be fine, stop worrying and get some sleep. You had a long day. Night Theodore see you in the morning."

Theodore hugged Dave and entered his room, got ready for bed and fell asleep instantly. Dave headed upstairs to Alvin's room and saw him awake still playing a video game.

"Alvin I thought you went to sleep? Come here son, we have to talk? I understand you got upset at your mom because she doesn't like Brittany. But you have to realize your mom knows you are no longer a baby. She knows you are going to marry Brittany son. You have to understand no mom likes to see their son grow up and start their own family. Alvin your mom loves you and your brothers very much. Give her some time to get to know Brittany. She will come around I promise. Now get some rest you had a long night."

Alvin looked and hugged Dave.

"Thank you dad. Okay I will let my mom get to know Brittany. Thank you for a great 18th birthday party also. Night dad see you in the morning."

Alvin got ready for bed and headed to bed falling asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.


	12. Chapter 12

Back to School

Ch 12

"End of Year Surprise"

Alvin stood in front of his mirror in his room and fixed his graduation robe smiling. Thinking back to how he was able to survive in public school despite his stardom. Then he looked at the pictures of him and Brittany since they first met when her and her sisters first started to pursue their career. Dave entered and hugged him from behind.

"Son I am so proud of you. I know how much you hated school but you still continued to make me proud. I look back to when you boys were just babies and were left on my doorstep. I loved watching all three of you grow over the years as my sons and want you all to know how proud I am of each and every one of you."

Alvin turned around and hugged Dave tightly.

"If it wasn't for you dad we wouldn't have made it. You showed us the love to make us all continue with our education and it paid off. We are rock stars and graduating high school with people and not in a separate ceremony. It is just a shame that Ms. Miller didn't live a couple more months to see her girls graduate top of the class along with me, Simon, and Theodore. She helped the girls so much to become the women they are today. Speaking of the girls are they almost ready?"

Brittany entered Alvin's room and smiled at him.

"Alvie we made it, we are actually graduating High School with top honors despite how much we loathed school. You look amazing in that robe, after today we are officially grown. I just wish Ms. Miller made it to see us all walk the stage to get our diplomas. She helped us so much and can't be there to hug us as we walk the stage."

She started to cry on him and he held her close.

"I know Britt, it does hurt but you will always have her in your hearts and though she is not in the audience in flesh she is there in spirit. She is also proud trust me babe. Just like mine and my brothers our real father is with us in spirit and in our hearts. Besides you have me, my brothers, and Dave that love you very much. Now come on wipe your tears after today we are high school graduates."

She smiled and kissed him deeply.

"Thank you Alvie, so glad I have you. I love you so much and hope the future we seen does come true someday. Hopefully I will be Mrs. Brittany Seville and spend the rest of my life with you by my side. Watching our kids grow unlike our real parents that didn't have the chance to see us grow up. "

Vinny entered the room and looked.

"Brittany dear can I talk to my son alone for a couple of minutes please. Also make sure everyone is almost ready the limo will be here shortly. Go on now dear."

Brittany exited the room and went to help her sisters fix their robes. Vinny looked at Alvin and smiled.

"I am so proud of you and your brothers Alvin. Your father would also be very proud of you, also if you really want to spend the rest of your life with Brittany I will support you. I know how strong your love is, sorry it took me so long to realize it but I just didn't want to lose my baby. I was only being your mother Alvin not trying to keep you a baby. I'm sorry you thought that was what I was doing. I know you are 18 and a grown chipmunk and a great son. Your father married me when he was also 18. I look at you and can see your dad in you. Just don't propose to her so soon. She did lose her stepmother; wait a couple of days until you ask her okay that is all that I ask."

Alvin smiled and hugged his mom.

"I love you to mom, and am glad that you are back in our lives. Thank you for understanding what Brittany means to me and for your blessing. I will ask her next time we go on a date, she still needs consoling and that is exactly what I will do console her. Come on I hear the limo beeping we have to go."

She smiled and they exited the house and got into the limo. His brothers knew that Alvin and his mom were on good terms again and smiled as they drove to the hall where the graduation ceremony was being held. The girls rested their heads on the boys as they all headed to the hall. Vinny smiled as she watched Alvin hold Brittany close. The limo arrived at the hall and the Chipmunks and Chipettes exited the limo and entered the hall. Alvin's friends were waving him and Brittany over and they all sat together in a row. The family members sat in the rows toward the back because more than one school had their graduation there.

Principal Talbot looked over at the row where the Chipmunks and Chipettes sat quietly. Then he announced," Brittany Miller has completed school with top honors granting her two scholarships one for her excellent leadership as the leader of our Lady Eagles and another Scholarship for Fashion Design for her excellence in art class. Congratulations Ms. Miller. Then he announced Jeanette Miller has received a scholarship for her excellence in her academics. Then he announced Eleanor Miller has received a full scholarship to any cooking school she chooses due to her excellence in academics and top class in Home Economics. "

The Chipettes smiled as they exited the stage and took their seats next to the Chipmunks once again. The boys smiled at the girls because they were so proud of them.

Mr. Talbot looked over at the boys.

"Alvin Allan Seville has received top honors in his academics and his excellent performance as the captain of our Eagles granting him a full football and basketball scholarship. Congratulations Mr. Seville."

"Simon Seville has received top honors granting him a full academics scholarship and has also made the marks to be The Eagles Graduating Class Valedictorian. "

"Theodore Seville has also received top honors in his academics and has been granted a full scholarship to any cooking school of his choice."

Vinny and Dave started to cry as they all returned to their seats. After Principal Talbot gave a speech he introduced Simon. Graduates please rise as your Valedictorian Simon Seville gives the final speech of the evening."

The entire class and the entire hall rose to their feet as Simon made his way to the stage to deliver the ending speech.

"Fellow classmates, staff, and family members we have gathered today to celebrate the accomplishments of the class of 2012. Without your guidance, advice, and your help we would not be here today at this ceremony. Class of 2012 you may now turn your tassels to the right for you are all now Alumni of Edison High School. "

The ceremony ended and Alvin, his brothers, the girls and the rest of the graduating classes threw their caps in the air waving their diplomas. They were escorted back to the limo and headed home to continue their celebration with a huge graduation party. Alvin ran up to his room and changed for the party as Brittany and her sisters entered their rooms to also get ready. Alvin took out the ring and put it in his jean pocket as he made his way downstairs to the party waiting for the guests to arrive. The 1st ones to arrive were Miranda holding her 2 month old baby girl as she entered the house smiling. Tyler entered behind her also smiling and hi fived Alvin.

"Yo bro we made it out of high school in one piece. Are you going to college or just going to focus on your music? I mean you do have a full scholarship, don't you think it will be wise to use it. I understand you're a rock star but shouldn't you have an education as a backup plan?"

Alvin looked and nodded.

"Yes I know that and am attending college to get my degree in Management and Music. Don't worry I am not gonna skip college though I really hate school. It will help me with our music so I can maybe open a record label of my own in the future. What about you? I am already accepted to CSU I got the acceptance letter a couple of months ago. My minor is gonna be Criminal Justice you know how much I love those shows about the PIS and others. It has always been something I have been interested in. Britt has her scholarship to CSU also for Fashion Design. Jeanette and Simon are going to get their degrees in Education. As for Theo and Ellie they are getting their degrees in Culinary Arts. We all have been accepted into the same college. We are touring the campus this weekend. "

Tyler sighed,

"I am also going to CSU for Criminal Justice, but Miranda has to wait a year because she has to be at home with our daughter. Besides take care of our apartment while I am at work and in school. We are doing pretty well living together, it's just I had to grow up so early."

Alvin looked and put his hand on his shoulder.

"Look at it this way bro, you stepped up and are taking care of your girl, your daughter, and yourself. You are doing a great job so far stop worrying and putting yourself down will you? "

Tyler smiled and nodded.

"Thanks bro I appreciate you talking to me and encouraging me to do what has to be done for me and my family. Speaking of doing what has to be done, are you going to propose to Brittany or give her some time to recuperate from losing her stepmother? I know how much she means to you and how strong your love is for one another. Besides you two have been through so much and nearly broke up so many times, but worked it out and have a stronger relationship now. I am just glad to see you happy when you hold Brittany in your arms. I have never seen you feel that way about any girl you have ever dated."

Alvin smiled.

"Yes I know she really has completed me over the 10 years we are together and survived all that drama. With her I can be myself not just Alvin Seville the lead singer and guitarist of The Chipmunks always being chased by my many adoring fans and the fan girls that can only fantasize that they will ever have a chance with me."

Brittany appeared down the stairs and walked over by Miranda watching her feed her daughter that she had named after Brittany. Then Miranda handed her to Brittany and watched as Brittany held her like a true mother.

"Wow Britt you will surely be a great mother, you hold her like you've done it before. You are so calm and she remains silent as you hold her. I am so impressed."

Brittany smiled.

"Yea I know. I helped my mom many times take care of my sisters. Besides after we lost both our parents I had to keep them safe and make sure they were fed, I was a baby chipmunk and took care of my two little sisters. I guess it comes naturally to me. Thank you for that compliment. You are also a good mother to your daughter. Don't ever let someone else tell you something that will make you think any differently than you do now."

LittleBrittany fell asleep as Britt held her. Then Alvin walked over by them with Tyler and smiled watching Brittany holding little Brittany like a mother.

"Wow babe that was amazing, you calmed her down and she has fallen asleep in your arms. Someday you will be a great mother. I can see you holding our kids in your arms and watching them fall asleep because their mother is amazing and they will know that we will protect them. "

Miranda took Little Brittany and put her in the crib in the spare room. Alvin waited till Brittany was alone and walked over by her smiling. She saw him and smiled back.

"What was that all about Alvie? Why are you talking about a family already we aren't ready to be parents or to get married? You said when we're over 20. I agreed with you that was a decision we both made."

Alvin took her hand and called out to Dave.

"Dave Britt and I are going for a walk along the beach. We won't be too long. Come on Britt Angel. Let's go take a romantic stroll on the beach the moon is nice tonight and the breeze is also just right."

She smiled and took his hand.

"Yes it is the perfect night for a romantic stroll on the beach. You know how much I love romantic outings with you Alvie. You read my mind."

Alvin smiled and took her hand as they walked along the beach. She smiled as she watched the sun set above the ocean. He also smiled as they sat in the sand while she rested her head on his shoulder. He held her close and kissed her as the sun began to set above the ocean. He looked in her ice blue eyes and got on one knee.

"Brttany Miller I love you so much and would love t spend the rest of my life with you, will you marry me?"

She smiled and kissed him.

"Yes Alvie I will marry you. I love you too."


End file.
